National Treasure
by nightcrawler247
Summary: Naruto is a national treasure and Sasuke in his knight in shining armor. Yaoi. Slow burn. Sasuke x Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I should really stop making new stories when I have trouble updating the stories I already have.**

Chapter 1: The Kitsune

Kyuubi no Kitsune. The most glorious, divine, and enchanting creature ever. Said to grant great fortune and power to whomever it so choses. A true treasure sought out by all. It's because of this reason King Hiruzen Sarutobi keeps him locked away. To protect the beautiful Kitsune from those that would harm him in their pursuit of power.

For years the King has kept the Kitsune in his protection going so far as to hide him from view. It's gotten to the point no one even knows what he looks like anymore. The only reason they know he exist is because of the annual Kitsune festival. Where they all powerful being is paraded around the capital. In a four side open carriage with curtains as walls. Carried by the Kitsunes four personal guards. Known as the four elemental priests. Consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy, and Iruka Umino. All holding one corner of the carriage. On the left and right side of the carriage were the Kitsunes two hand maidens the only other people besides the King and the four elemental priests to ever see him Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi.

Both highly skilled in fighting combat. A requirement to be a hand maiden. And two hundred soldiers in front and behind the carriage as they continued along the parade. Fire works in the sky. Food and game stands. Cheers from all sides. All for the Kitsune. A way of saying thank you. For since the King took him in. The kitsune has blessed the kingdom with nothing but good fortune.

For ten years they've been gifted with good crops, no plagues, nor war. Even crime has gone down. Everything was great. Even there ally's were blessed with this good fortune. A truly remarkable being the Kitsune was. One that was loved and respected. People from everywhere came just to witness the glorious thank you parade.

One particular family the Uchihas. Not very big just a simple small mediocre family consisting of four members. The head of the house hold Fugaku, his wife Mikoto, Their eldest son Itachi, and finally the youngest being only five years old Sasuke. Who would be going to the parade for the very first time. His parents only now believing he was fit for the journey to the capital.

They almost didn't even allow him to go this year. Sasuke had to beg and pled for weeks. Going so far as to do extra chores on the farm. His parents finally conceded when he passed out trying to spend the whole night tending to crops.

Sasuke had been so excited he almost didn't get enough sleep during the trip there. But now it was finally the festival. And there were cheers and fireworks. Foods of all kinds. People looked so happy. A nice change from the impassive bored looks always adorning his father and brothers face.

Suddenly the cheers became louder and Sasuke heard someone call out "The kitsune! Here it comes!" Sasuke bolted to the front. Pushing his way through the crowd. The Kitsune. Since Sasuke was a baby he had heard tales of the Kitsune from his parents and brother.

How it was the most beautiful and powerful creature to ever lay eyes on. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see so bad. Sasuke finally made it to the front. He looked at the carriage only to realize he couldn't see the Kitsune. All he could see was the shadow behind the four cloth walls of the carriage.

Sasuke tried to lean in to get a closer look. Only to trip in front the carriage. The four men holding it stopped abruptly. Several soldiers began pointing weapons at him. Shouting things he really couldn't understand. He only really understood he was in trouble when a spear nicked his knee. He hissed at the slight pain. "Leave him alone." Suddenly an even calm voice cut through the chaos.

It wasn't the angelic voice itself that silence the loud crowd, but where it was coming from. They all face the carriage. Never in the ten years the kitsune been with them had he spoken. Not even to the King or priests. A deep orange almost red tail with a black tip slipped from the cloth on the carriage.

Wrapping itself around Sasuke's body "Don't touch him. Leave him alone. He will ride with me for the remainder of the parade." The Kitsune said. Using it's tail to pull Sasuke into the carriage. The kitsune had tan skin. With deep sea blue eyes that complimented his long blonde hair. To redish fox ears with black tips. Nine tails covered the entire floor of the carriage. The kitsune seem to be using them as a big plushie chair. Not really hard seeing how big they were.

The kitsune put a dumbstruck Sasuke down beside him. Giving a kind smile. One of the priests, Asuma Sasuke guessed, looked inside. "Great Kitsune... the King would not approve of this." He said. Naruto's smile turned into a bored look as he face the priests.

Instead of acknowledging the statement. The kitsune pushed the priests face out with one of it's many beautiful tails. And closing the cloth. He then turn to Sasuke with a kind smile. "What's your name?" The glorious being before him ask. "Sasuke." He replied shyly a blush grazing his face as he practically shrank back into the tails holding him.

The kitsune chuckled "Well Sasuke my name is Naruto." he responded. Sasukes heart sped up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So after reading some reviews I realized that you guys wanted to see the festival so here it is. I guess you don't have to read it if you don't want to but if you want to know how the festival went go ahead and read.**

 **So I've excepted that I can't make long chapters to save my life. Still love yall and will try but please don't expect one. Don't want to get your hopes up.**

Naruto wrapped his tails slightly tighter around Sasuke as he leaned into them. A content smile on both their faces as they conversed together. "What brings you to this festival Sasuke?" Naruto ask starting conversation. Helping the boy come out his shell more. Sasuke sat up slightly at the question eyes lighting up in that adorable way kids do when excited.

"My family comes every year, but this is my first time because my parents didn't think I was fit for the journey to the capital until now. They usually just leave me to tend to our family farm." he explained unconsciously sliding closure to the kitsune.

"Journey? Do you live far from the capital." Naruto ask. Gentle tugging the boy even closure with his tails. Sasuke nodded his head humming his yes. "We live on the outskirts of the country. In the rural area. Growing the kingdoms crops." Sasuke said what his father had explained so many times before.

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Well are you liking the festival with me so far." Naruto ask. Sasuke's reply was immediate. "Yes very much!" Sasuke said with a wide smile. Before realizing just how loud he was. A deep crimson red covered his cheeks before he sunk deeper into the tails.

A small laugh escaped Naruto's lips before a small knock was heard against the carriage. "Is everything alright in there, great kitsune." Might Guy's voice was heard through the wood. Naruto's smile faded. Replaced with a bored impassive look.

He turned back to Sasuke with a half smile. "Do you mind telling them it's all fine?" Naruto ask. Sasuke nodded with a confused look. "Okay, but why not tell them yourself?" Sasuke ask head tilted in a curious fashion. "Because I save my voice specially for someone important." Naruto said.

"But your talking to me." Sasuke ask even more confused. Naruto smiled wider winking suggestively. Sasuke's blush increased. He then proceeded to hurry and stick his head out the carriage. "Naruto said it's all okay." Sasuke told the priests and handmaidens.

They gave puzzled looks. "Naruto? Do you mean The Great Kitsune? He actually told you his name!" Asuma said in shock. Sasuke nodded giving them all strange looks. He couldn't understand why they were so surprise. It was only polite to give ones name. Of course such a divine creature as the Kitsune would follow basic manners.

"Why doesn't the Kitsune tell us himself?" Kakashi ask. Sasukre opens his mouth to reply, but a beautiful tail came out pulling Sasuke back in before he could answer. "Sasuke you don't have to tell them anything." Naruto said only loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. Sasuke nodded understanding if Naruto didn't want him to talk he wouldn't. It was his business anyway.

Sasuke came back in and he and Naruto spent the rest of the evening together enjoying the festival. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Though like all good things it didn't last forever it soon came time for Sasuke to go. He had to find his family after all. Naruto looking for anyway to spend a little more time with the boy offered to help him search and return him to his family. Saying it was the least he could do after separating them to begin with. It didn't take long to find them. At the sight of the carriage Sasuke's family bowed their heads in respect. Asking forgiveness for Sasuke disturbing his evening.

"Please forgive us Great Kitsune. We are so sorry for Sasuke burdening you." Fugaku said. Instead of replying Naruto concentrated on lowering Sasuke out the carriage with his tail. Sticking out a clawed hand to rub against the top of his head.

Leaving Sasuke with a big smile on his face. "Goodbye Sasuke I hope to see you again soon." Naruto said just loud enough for Sasuke to hear him taking care not to let others. Sasuke nodded his agreement. He would work hard to see the Kitsune again. That was a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for a late update. Review.**

King Hiruzen gazed out his tower window from his bedroom balcony. Watching as they cleaned the streets of all evidence of the festival the night before. A found smile adorned his face as he watched his happy people. Making him appreciate just how much the kitsune has blessed their kingdom.

Hiruzen was taken out his thoughts by a knock at the door. "I request entrance your majesty." recognizing the voice Hiruzen allowed passage Kakashi entered his faces as blank as ever except there was a hint of excitement in his eyes. Promising good news.

He bowed to Hiruzen. Waiting for permission to rise. Once give he immediately began to speak. "I have great news my king." Kakashi said. A smile visible behind is half face mask. Hiruzen raise a quizzeld eyebrow. "What would that be." The king ask.

"It has to deal with the kitsune." Kakashi said. Hiruzen attention was fully on the man at his words. "Well speak than. What of the Kitsune." Hiruzen ask. "He spoke." Kakashi said pausing to let their information sink in. Hiruzen's eyes were twice there normal size. "When? How did you get him to talk?" He ask immediately interested. Anything that could get the previously believed mute Kitsune to talk must be great importance.

"Last night at the festival. There was a boy who fell in front his carriage. The guards were about to handle the situation but was stopped by the Kitsune. Who commanded them to leave the little farmer boy alone, but that's not the only astonishing thing." Kakashi rambled the story excitedly. Hiruen was all to happy to listen. "What could possibly be more amazing then that." Hiruen ask.

Kakashi seem to lean in with his next words. "He wrapped his tail around the boy." Kakashi finished. Hiruzen practically fell on his ass at those words. Anyone who knew of the kitsune knew it's tails were the most precious things in the world to it.

It groomed them constantly and refuse to let anyone touch them. Not even it's hand maidens could. He had also almost bit the hands off of a guard who had accidently grazed one before. Only allowing him to keep his hand because it was an accident.

To know someone was not only given permission to touch them, but for the Kitsune to do it himself is amazing. Kakashi continued with his tale seeming unaffected by his kings shocked state.

"He had the boy ride in the carriage with him the whole festival. He talked the whole festival with the boy. Returning him to his family himself." Kakashi said. Hiruzen finally got out his state of shock. "Did he talk any time after." Kakashi seem to deflate at that question.

"No sir, He hasn't said a word since then." Kakashi said. "Well what are you waiting for get him to throne room, call my messenger, we must get to the bottom of this. Whatever made the kitsune happy enough to talk must be preserved. For the benefit of the kingdom. Now go!" Hiruzen ordered. Kakashi bowed hurrying out.

Hiruzen smiled to himself. For years he had search for something to appease the Kitsune. Now he had an idea and he would please the Kitsune.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Read and Review please.**

King Hiruzen walked into the throne room. Taking a seat on his throne. The kitsune at his side a large curtain around his seating hiding him from view. So the court couldn't see him.

Hiruzen turns to the Kitsune trying to start conversation and get him to talk. "So I've learned your name is Naruto. Is there a more formal way of calling you this?" The king ask. Naruto didn't even turn his way his mind on the boy he met the night before. It had taken many years to find him but he finally did.

His mate to be. Once Sasuke was older. He and Naruto will be mated and will spend eternity together. Naruto's life will revolve around him and he will be blessed far greater than this country ever was.

That was the only reason Naruto was in this Kingdom. He knew his mate was to be born here. He just so happen to get taken in by the king. He had no intention but to search for his mate. That's all he lived for. The only reason for his existence Now that he found him he Naruto could care less about anything else. Including the king or this country. He only blessed it to begin with because his mate would live here and he wanted to lower any risk of him dying.

But sadly he could really pursue him. That was Sasuke's job. Naruto is a submissive, so he'll have to wait until Sasuke came for him. That didn't mean he couldn't drop hints though.

The king shifted uneasily. Seeing he failed at capturing the Kitsunes attention. "I have a surprise for you. It has to do with that boy you were with yesterday." The kings eyes lit up with hope when he saw the Kitsunes ear twitch. A sign he was listening.

Naruto looked at the king through his peripheral with a calculating gaze. Did the king do something to Sasuke? Knowing him he'd probably offer the boy up as some type of sacrifice or something else stupid like that. If he hurt a single hair on his head Naruto would tear the entire capital apart.

"I notice you have a fascination for children. Is it something to do with how pure they are? (Naruto rolled his eyes) I figured you would want a child to tend to, so..." the king gave a gesture with his hand and the throne room door open. Twenty high class snobby spoiled brat children walked in. Ten girls and ten boys all with there chins held high.

There ego's boosted with the thought they would be chosen by the Kitsune. "These are all noblemen children that I think would soot your taste more than that low class farmer boy." Hiruzen said not noticing the look the kitsune was shooting him. _'Is this man really so desperate he'd offer up the children of this country?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto blood was boiling. This man thought he could simply replace Sasuke. As if! Not to mention calling him low class.

Completely oblivious to the Kitsunes silent rage directed at him the king began introducing the children. "First is a child from the Hyuuga clan, Hinnata and her cousin Neji." Both stepped forward.

Bowing there respects to the Kitsune. He introduce the children one by one with each name. "I know none of them are really truly worthy of your attention, but they are much better then some commo..." Before Hiruzen could even finish his sentence he was interrupted by the Kitsune.

"Enough." All eyes turn in shock even the children. For the first time he heard his voice. The king snapped out his shocked state first. "What do you mean." Hiruzen ask hoping the Kitsune would continue to talk.

"Enough of this. I don't want any of these children. Send them away." Again shocked over took them, but for a totally different reason. Hiruzen tried his luck again. "W..why not. Surly these children are much more worthy then that farmer boy?" He ask.

"No, there not. Not even close." with those last words the Kitsune stood to leave. All occupants in the room shielded there eyes from his sight. Knowing the penalty for looking. Naruto walked to his room locking the door he grabbed a few things around his room. He would need supply for his long journey to Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N :Soooooo soooorrrrrryyy for such a late update! But I have a surprise! I finally saved up enough to buy a laptop! So I can update anytime I want instead of just waiting for a public library to be open. Expect much more from now on. Read and Review**

Naruto open his balcony door. Using his tails to safely scale down the side of the palace. Landing silently not even disturbing the chirping crickets.

Quickly checking if anyone was near by Naruto shifted in a small fox form. Making it much easier to sneak pass the guards and into the forest. He walked until he was out of the capital. Then he hitched a ride on the back of a cargo wagon headed to the outskirts of the country.

Naruto shut his eyes to get some sleep before he got there. By the time he woke hours later it was midday and the surrounding area was devoid of houses an covered in fields and crops.

Naruto hopped out the back of the truck to walk the rest of the way. He hid in the fields until the wagon was gone. Then shifted in his natural farm.

Sniffing the air in search of a certain someones sent. It was much closure then he expected right outside the crops heading south. Naruto followed the path until he came across a larger simple family house. A fanged smile adorned his whiskered face. _'Found him.'._

Line Break

At the palace early that evening. The kitsune's two hand maidens made their way down the hall carrying a tray of food for the kitsune. Not that he needed it to live he just like the taste. Upon arrival the door was lock. They use he hidden key in in the flower pot near by to open it.

The room was empty upon entry. Seeing the balcony door open they assume he was there. Walking out onto the balcony.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Read and Review!**

"I've never seen a more incompetent group of people!" The king ranted. To all the guards in the room. The four priests at his side. "How could you let the kitsune be kidnapped!" The king continued. The entire guard looked down in shame. Priests included.

The king sighed calming himself before talking. "Do you all know how much this will impact the country? We can't let word get out. Anyone who wishes to redeem their honor will join me in the search of the kitsune." The king said aloud. All hand flew up. Hiruzen nodded in approval. Then we set out at dawn. Prepare for travel. We head due south in the morning.

Line Break

Naruto was about to walk up to the house he was sure his future mate to be was in. Until said boy walked out carrying a wooden bucket of what appeared to be animal feed as he made his way at what Naruto could only guess was a barn.

Filled to the brim with excitement at the site of the boy again. Naruto made a run after him. He calmed himself before entering checking over himself for imperfections. Once he judged himself presentable he entered.

Sasuke was just putting down the bucket of feed when he heard the door behind him open. Turning expecting to see his older brother you could understand his shock as he was greeted with the very being that had infested his mind since the festival. "Naruto?"

"Hello, Sasuke." Naruto responded with a smile so bright Sasuke was tempted to avert his eyes at the mere sight of it. With out really thinking about it he made his way to the kitsune. Wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

Naruto not seeming to mind return the gesture and wrapped a tail around Sasuke. "I came to visit. That's not a problem is it?" Naruto said in a teasing voice. Enjoying Sasuke's flustered face at the statement.

Sasuke shook his head vigorously. "Not at all! I love being with you!" He said before realizing his words. Cheeks darkening further. He tried to hide himself in the large tail around him.

Quick to change the subject Sasuke ask "But how did you find my house?" He ask in curiosity "I remember what you said about living south on a farm. Then I followed your scent the rest of the way." Naruto explain patiently. Using his tails as a seat for Sasuke and himself.

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Really? Was it hard?" Sasuke ask. "Not really. All I had to do was..." before Naruto could finish the door to the barn was opened. "Sasuke you better not be slacking of..f..." there stood in the doorway was the very shocked Itachi Uchiha.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Read and Review**

Itachi stared at the scene before him. Sitting on the floor wrapped it nine beautiful tails was his brother and a gorgeous fox hybrid that could be no other than the great kitsune. Quickly realizing who he was staring at he averted his eyes.

"P..please f..forgive me..e Great Kitsune! I did not mean to stare at you with my lowly commoner eyes! I am truly sorry!" Itachi tried to explain fearing the worst after his (or at least what the law said was) most unforgivable crime. People were known to be executed for gazing at the Great Kitsune with unworthy eyes. Supposedly tainting his being.

"Do not fear. You may look at me. I never requested such a law that no one could look." Naruto said. Itachi hesitantly looked up. Even after given permission to look his eyes still drifted to any other place. Not staying on the Kitsune for more than a fraction of a second.

Until a loud childish laugh came from his brother. "Wow Itachi! I always thought nothing scared you, but I guess I was wrong! Seeing as your to scared to even look at someone!" Sasuke laughed out. Nearly falling over as he clutched his side from the pain of laughing to hard.

Small chuckles began to escape Naruto's mouth as he tried to muffle them with one of his tails seeing as just his hands wasn't working. Itachi sent a glare Sasuke's way as an embarrassed red tint covered his face all the way to his ears.

"Shut up Sasuke! I'm not scared to look at anyone!" As if to prove his point Itachi turned to Naruto with a hard look and a whole new type of blush grazed his face. The kitsune was just as beautiful as all the legends said and more.

His long flowing hair was an unusual gold-like type color. Deep sea blue eyes that you could drown in. Nicely tanned skin (that seem impossible for him to have being locked away most his life) complimented with three whiskers on each cheek. And top it all of nine luscious tails and two adorable fox ears.

Itachi cleared his throat to fill the silence. "Well Sasuke we should really tell Mom and Dad about our guess." Itachi said wanting to get out of the barn s soon as possible. Sasuke immediately jumped up at his words.

"That's right! I have to introduce you to my parents Naruto." He said offering a hand to help Naruto up. which he took gratefully. Sasuke and Itachi lead Naruto to the main house. Once they reached the front door Itachi stopped them.

"Okay this might be a little to much to just throw on them so I will go in first and prepare them." Itachi explain before walking in the house. He found his parents in the sitting room. They both looked up upon his entry.

"Oh? Itachi I thought you went to do your chores with Sasuke?" Mikoto Uchiha ask. "Umm... Mom, Dad we have a very important visitor here. They came to soo Sasuke." Itachi said. This raised a couple of eyebrows.

"Really? Who?" Fugaku ask looking up from his news paper. Itachi swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "Umm... well... g..great Kitsune." Itachi stuttered out. Mikoto and Fugaku were up before Itachi had a chance to blink.

Shocked looks on their as they approached their eldest son. "Are you sure about this?" They ask. "Yes I _saw_ him." Itachi said. "What you _saw_ him! That's taboo Itachi! They'll throw you in jail or worst! It's bad enough your brother did!" Mikoto yelled out in panic. "No! No! It's okay mom! He gave me permission to look!" Itachi explain calming his mother and father.

"Well where is the kitsune now?" Fugaku ask hurriedly. "He's waiting outside." Itachi said. His parents seem to pale a bit. "You have him waiting outside this whole time! In the heat surrounded by farm animals, dirt, and filth! It's like you boys are trying to get us cursed! Bring him in! Bring him in!" Fugaku shouted.

Itachi ran to call Sasuke and Naruto in. Fugaku turn to his wife. "Quick Mikoto! Go make the best tea we have in this house! An start preparing a meal fit for a God! I'll straiten up the room! Go! Go! Go!". Mikoto gave a determine look nodding firmly running into the kitchen. Fugaku quickly moved away everything he considered trashy.

Fugaku then heard the front door open and close. He could here Itachi call out announcing there presence. Mikoto rushed back into the room setting the tray of tea on the coffee table before joining her husband to the floor. Where they had there heads bowed.

Their blessed sons may have been worthy enough to look upon the kitsune, but that didn't mean they were. They heard the sound of people coming in and despite their heads being down they were still fortunate enough to catch a glimps of a tail.

"Thank you Great Kitsune for blessing our house with your presence." Fugaku said not daring to look up and check his reaction. "You may rise. I do not wish for anyone of this family to bow before me. Treat me as any other guess. That also means you can look at me now." Naruto said.

Getting a slight chuckle out of Sasuke with that last part. Being reminded of Itachi's earlier reaction. The sound of Itachi scuffing could also be heard.

They both hesitantly raised off their feet but their heads still remain down. Eyes to the floor. Until they felt soft smooth fingers on their chin lifting their heads up as they were made to look into the deep blue eyes of the most divine creature they ever saw. Wondering to themselves how they could have evr resisted looking upon this most heavenly being.

"Let's try the introductions once again. Shall we? My name is Naruto and I'm in your care. Please treat me kindly."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Read and Review**

Naruto happily drank his tea of the Uchiha's couch while talking to Sasuke as the rest of the family simply watched in amazement at the fact this heavenly being was in their house. And how Sasuke seem to be so unfazed.

It was all so strange. Mikoto found it was about time the rest of the family joined in on the conversation. "So Grea... I mean Naruto what brings you to us. Surly I being such as your self has better things to do then to be with simple commoners like us." She said trying to start conversation.

Naruto directed a smile her way. Happy that she was a le to catch herself before calling him by that ridiculous title. "Well I put no rank on any one. I feel it's all about personality..." the Uchihas gave puzzled look at hose words "... As for why I'm here I came to see Sasuke.".

They all turn to Sasuke who put his cup down when he noticed he was being stared at. "Naruto promised to come visit me sometime so I would have someone to be with outside the country." Sasuke explain. "And I always keep my promises." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well I'm so sorry to disappoint you but I have may chores that need to be done. Seeing as winter is right around the corner." Sasuke said getting a dumbfound look from his parents and brother. Before they could say anything though Naruto chuckled and replied "It's okay Sasuke I guess I will just have to help you with those chores then.". Fugaku was quick to intervene.

"That's not necessary! You don't have to trouble yourself Itachi can simply do Sasuke's chores!" Itachi nodded in agreement though he would never do that any other time this was a special case.

Naruto simply smiled at them "It's no problem believe it or not but I have had to do that work in my life. I have not always lived in a castle. That's a recent development. Also with my powers I can get the work done in a matter of minutes. Itachi's included rather then the full day it would take you. That also leaves me more time to spend with Sasuke. Matter a fact I'll do it now." Naruto said putting his cup down and getting up. Making his way outside to start.

Fugaku, Itachi, and Mikoto ran after him trying to stop him from doing such a thing. It's wrong for such a high class being to be doing labor or at least that's how they were taught. Sasuke followed after them laughing the whole way.

He loved how Naruto could make his usually calm family act. It was hilarious. They made it outside in record time. Sasuke made it just in time to see Naruto start the work. It was so fast if you blinked you would have missed it.

First it seem as if everything was glowing and then poof! Everything was done. The animals all had feed in their pins, the crops were harvest, and need seeds were planted. Naruto was a truly magnifest being.

"H..how did you do that?" Itachi ask not being able to stop himself from asking. Naruto turned to there shocked faces his usual smile in place which they had grown use to seeing (not knowing that it was actually a rare sight and that it was their youngest member of the family who drew it out so easily) he answered them simply. "I simply blessed the land to be all that it's master wants it to be. And you wanted all the chores on it to be done, so it done. It's all about wording." Naruto explained.

Before they could thank him further Sasuke ran up to Naruto and grasped his hand. "Lets go then since all the works done. I want to show you around." Sasuke said dragging him away. The Uchiha's watched them go smiling. "That boy is going to take this family far if he continues to attrack and befriend such high people." Mikoto said the other to mans nodding in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Read and Review I love them so much glad everyone thinks the stories cute**

 **So I'm looking back at this and have no idea why I made this so just go on to next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! But I have a good reason! No really! See first what happen was I got my wisdom teeth removed and I think I speak for everyone who has had that surgery that that shit hurts! I still can't open my mouth all the way! So after I finally recover (Barely) from that my grandma decided she going to take me, my sister, and our 5 other cousins in a van on a last minute cross country trip to Florida. Now you have to understand I live in the south, like Texas south. But we couldn't just go. Because the rest of my family lives in deep Louisiana. So my sister, my dad, and I had to take a mini 10 hour road trip to Louisiana! And my mom forgot to tell my grandma we were coming sooooooooo she wasn't ready. Finally we got to go and then I had vacation. Soooooooo that's why it's late. Read and Review looking forward to them.**

Sasuke happily dragged Naruto by hand to god knows where. But Naruto didn't seem to care as he was content in just holding Sasuke's hand. "Where are we going." Naruto ask simply to start conversation. Sasuke turned back a slight blush gracing his face as he realized he had no idea where he was taking them. He just wanted to spend some time alone with Naruto even if he didn't know why.

Carefully thinking of his response Sasuke said "No where really. I just want to spend time with you..." Naruto did a little happy dance in his mind. _'Yes! Sasuke is already starting to like me!'._ "...Is there anywhere you want to see. I know all the local places. I'll give you a tour!

We can do so much together!" Sasuke said continuing to ramble on and on. While Naruto listen happily his tails shaking at the thought of spending the whole day with Sasuke. He knows that he should probably feel like a pedophile for feeling this way about a kid, but he didn't really give a damn. He was happy, Sasuke was happy, and that's all that mattered.

Their day onward consisted of Sasuke showing Naruto his favorite places and things to do. Having Naruto's complete attention as he engraved every detail into his brain. Sasuke's likes and dislikes were all equally important to him. He wanted to know everything. He learned that Sasuke had a strong since of protection. That he loved his family more than anything. Even his so called 'annoying' older brother.

Sasuke surprisingly couldn't swim even though the ocean was very near to the outskirts of the kingdom seeing as it was their trading post. But Sasuke never had time for such things to busy working. Naruto also learned work got in the way of many new things in his life he almost couldn't come to the festival where they first met because of it. Though he didn't regret any of it because he loved to help his family. Not that they were struggling or anything. Just he wanted to help give everyone more. He was kind of sad on having to miss out on so much but took pride in it. But that's why Sasuke was so happy to have the day off.

Naruto of course felt bad about that and was quick to tell Sasuke he would help him with work and to try a lot more new things. It was about mid day and Sasuke and Naruto were heading back to the house for dinner when Sasuke realized that they had spent the whole day talking about himself. He had learned nothing about Naruto. Every time he tried to indirectly bring up the subject Naruto would simply ignore it. He seem to not like castle life so much.

"Naruto, why don't you like castle life? Aren't you treated as a god or something like that? Shouldn't that make you happy?" Sasuke ask catching Naruto off guard. Before he chuckled at Sasuke's pure honesty something not easily found in the people that surround his life. Always having greed intention or alter motives.

"Sasuke have you ever felt trapped. Like you were just being suffocated. And you knew even if you left the place that made you feel this way most it wouldn't change anything. Because everyone in the world felt the same way." Naruto said. Sasuke gave an honest answer of shaking his head. "Well I have. Godly life in that caste is the same as prison life. Just wrapped in a pretty bow. The castle is my jail ceal and those so called priests are nothing more then prison guards. Design to keep me locked away. That is why I don't like that place. And why I like you so much." Naruto said causing Sasuke to look up confused.

"Why am I different Naruto?" He ask curious. "That right there! For instance you called me Naruto. No one else would dare do that. Plus you treat me more like a friend then some stupid god figure." Naruto explained. Sasuke smiled and took his hand again "That's because you are my friend.". Naruto could weep at those words as he was filled with so much happiness.

Before his water show could start Naruto rushed Sasuke the last few feet down the road to his house. Where they would partake in a lovely dinner before falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Hiruzen sat confortably in his carriage along with the four priest and the kitsune's hand maidens discussing the being in question. "Who could ever be stupid enough to kidnap the Great Kitsune. Surly they know even if you take him the only way to get his abilities and by being in his favor. Kidnaping him would not insure that." Hiruzen said out loud speculating. "Perhaps it wasn't an enemy nation but a peasant who wished to use the Kitsune's powers for their own selfish means. I mean the way we're being lead is the city outskirts. There are a lot of unhappy, overworked, down on luck, citizens who would jump at the chance." Kakashi put in his two cents.

They thought about this for a moment. Kakashi had a point. Other nations knew better then to simply kidnap the kitsune it would only bring them misfortune. They were to educated to make that mistake, but a peasant might not have that education or knowledge. Not to mention this far out in the kingdom they get even less news. It seem quite obvious to them now what happen. Their great Kitsune has been kidnapped by a peasant from the outskirts.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Read and Review again Yumiyang your reviews bring me so much joy.**

Naruto and Sasuke slept on a futon in Sasukes room. The covers disregarded to the side the two in favor Naruto's tails for warmth. They were snuggled in each others arms their heads pressed slightly together as they slept soundly. Until a loud scream was heard from out side followed by the sound angered and feared voices. Naruto was awake in seconds it took Sasuke to catch up slightly longer.

Having seemingly no time to wait Naruto simply supported (more like dragged) Sasuke with his tails and made his way outside. Where they were greeted with the sight of Fugaku in pain on the ground Itachi and Mikoto at his side. Seem to be trying to shield him from none other than the royal guard.

* * *

Hiruzen and the Kitsune's personal servants were alerted that they had arrived at what seem to be the right place seeing as the trail had stopped and they were in front a farm house. Which no doubt had the Kitsune in it.

Their arrival soon attracted what appeared to be the residents of said farm. Hiruzen stepped forward to greet them. "Hello, I assume that this is your home." The king said addressing what he guessed was the man of the house. Fugaku stepped forward and gave a sheepish nod.

First being in the presence of a near god earlier and now a king. Fugaku never thought that something like this would ever happen. To say he was a little overwhelmed would be an understatement, but he still had to keep a cool head. Lest he make a fool of himself.

"Are you aware that a great being has crossed your land?" Hiruzen said with his smile in place before he saw the reaction on the mans face one of recognition then a smile to conceal it. He obviously knew about the Kitsune and was going to lie about it. Hiruzen noticed that the priests saw it to. "No my king I can't say that I have." Fugaku said with a now nerves smile. If the king knew that the Kitsune was here he would no doubt be killed before he could explain. Better to just play ignorant.

The hit came hard and fast. It was to unexpected to even dodged. Fugaku was on the ground in seconds while a guard got back into formation. "Please don't lie again." Hiruzen said with a cold look. He saw these people as nothing more than selfish terrorists who thought of nothing but themselves.

"Now than boy, tell me where The Great Kitsune is." Hiruzen said addressing Itachi this time. Who stood up with an angry look and stared the king down. "My father said we don't know anything." Itachi said defiently. No one was aware when the very being they were talking about and a young boy walked out the house and were watching the whole thing play out.

Hiruzen waved his hand a gesture for the guard to act again. The guard did as such but this time his fists were stopped by a large soft and deadly red black tipped fox tail that stabbed a large crater into the ground just in front of Itachi and right were the guards hand was going to land.

They all followed where the tail lead. Getting a glimps of the Kitsune the were entranced and none of them could turn their eyes away. Until Hiruzen snapped out of it first. "Shield your eyes! None of you are worthy of seeing the Kitsune!" He shouted at his men. They followed sot bowing their heads to the ground. Rendering them useless.

Hiruzen noticed that the peasants had not done as said and were openly looking at the Kitsune going so far as to even make eye contact with it. Angered at their blant disrespect for such a mighty being he sot to strick them himself. Forgetting in his anger what happened to the last peson who tried to harm them.

He received no better treatment. If not worse as Naruto became more angry at his ignorance or simple denial. Naruto guessed he would just have to spell it out for him. "Keep your hands off them." Naruto said with so much authority and hostility it could make your knees buckle.

Hiruzen gave a shocked look. What did the Kitsune see in these insignificant people. Then he noticed the boy at the Kitsune's foot. That must be the same one form the festival that he was told about! What could this boy have that captured the Kitsune's attention so much that he would protect his family.

Naruto looked over the situation. His own court was there. Along with the royal guard and the king. If he had to he could take them all out. "Naruto? Who are these people?" Naruto looked down to see Sasuke looking at him with the smallests hint of fear in his eyes. With that one look Naruto knew he couldn't kill these people. Not in front of Sasuke.

It was okay he had done his part. He made his mark on Sasuke's life now Sasuke had to come to him. "Don't worry Sasuke, Theyr'e just here to take me home." Naruto turned and tried to make it to the carriage before he could change his mind. Only to be stopped when a small pair of arms wrapped around his waste. "Your leaving? I don't want you to go." Sasuke said.

It took all Naruto's power not to just forget everything and just stay there. Naruto took a deep calming breath before turning around and getting eye level with Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke. This won't be forever. Next time you can see me when your all grown up." Naruto said trying to keep his smile. Sasuke frowned "I'm grown up now." he complained. Naruto gave an amused chuckle. "Okay then, When your taller." Naruto said.

He held out his hand to Sasuke. "Well even make it a promise.". Sasuke looked at his hand before shaking it. "I promise that I will come for you Naruto. I swear." Sasuke said with a determined look. That was about the last straw for Naruto. He said his quick goodbyes and then got in the carriage. Completely ignoring the royal guard and king. They'd get the idea and come along.

Once Naruto was gone Sasuke had gone sulk in the barn. Where his brother had latter found him. Sasuke was sitting in one of the empty stables when Itachi walked in. "What's got you so down." It wasn't really a question it didn't take a genus to know what the problem was. "It's my promise with Naruto. What if I can't fulfill it." Sasuke said. "How am I, a simply farm boy, ever going to get to into the castle." Sasuke sobbed. "I've already broken my promise."

"Well if that's what's got you down I know the perfect way for you to meet with Naruto again and stay with him for the rest of your life." Itachi said with a warm smile. Despite all their fights he still cared about his brother and seeing him like this killed him. He would help in any way he could. "Really! Hpw?" Sasuke ask his bad mood evaporating into thin air.

"Become a priests."

* * *

Once the Kitsune returned home it went back into it's old ways. It never spoke to anyone, kept to itself, and ignored the kings attempts to please it. It thankfully didn't runaway again and case wide scale panic. But It's behavior had change in some way. It no longer ate as much as before. Not that it needed food but it always seem to like it. It didn't bother to go out in the castle garden anymore ethier something it use to do on a regular basis. It didn't even bother to scowl at the preists and royal guard. It just seem to be empty. Always just staying on it's bedroom balcony watching the people enter and exsit the castle. As if it were waiting for someone. It barly ever left it'spost or showed any expression. That is until years later when the new recruits arrived and it cracked it's first smile in 10 years.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm rolling in reviews!**

Sasuke day dreamed as he road on his horse. He was surrounded by other people on horses as well all dressed and armor and headed to the kingdom capital. Where they would be trained to be part of the royal guard or in Sasuke's case a royal priests. A dream he has had since he was 5. When he meet the most amazing being in the world who he swore he would meet again. But he didn't just want to meet them he wanted to spend the rest of his life with them. To protect them and to share life experinces with them. Be he could only achieve this by becoming a priests. Because they were the Great Kitsune.

Sasuke was pulled out his thoughts by the beautiful sight of the capital. It was 4 levels high The bottom level was low class, next level middle class, then nobles and guard families finally on the top level was the castle. **(A/N: If you want visual follow this link and the picture that comes up it what the city some what looks like .co/manga/world_customize_ ).** Sasuke gasped at the sight. It hadn't been that long since he had seen it but it always took his breath away.

Sasuke heard the guy next to him gasp before he spoke "It looks so beautiful. So this is the place were going to be protecting." He said seeming to be talking to Sasuke. Sasuke thought only polite to answer besides it better to get along with the people he will be working with. "It is. Is this your first time seeing it?" Sasuke ask to make simple conversation taking a glance to his side to get a better look at who he was talking to. He was a tan boy around his age (15) with brown short hair to his shoulders with a had band and a upside down red triangle under each eye.

"No, I came to it for the kingdom Kitsune festival." He said. Sasuke hummed and nodded his acknowledgement to the statement. "By the way what's your name?" The boy ask. "Isn't it polite to state your name first before asking someone else?" Sasuke said in a disattached tone. The boy gave a hearty laugh. "It's Kiba. Now will you tell me your name." He said when he finally got his laughing under control.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered back. Sasuke could already see that he was going to like this guy. He would be a fun friend to have around in what was definitely going to be a difficult journey in become a priests. "Sasuke? Why does that name sound familiar?" Kiba pondered out loud. Sasuke pretended not to know seeing as he didn't want to be given any special treatment just because he knew the Kitsune. He didn't want them to go easy on him. It would only make him weak.

Sasuke and Kiba spent the rest of the trip talking about there homes and where they came from. Sasuke found out Kiba actually came from the outskirts of the kingdom like him. And that he had also been planning to become a knight at a young age but he hadn't told him the reason. They reached the castle in little time. Upon there arrival they were greated by the general. They were instructed to the yard were they were lined up.

There was a stand where a man stood in front of all the new recruits. He had an air of athuority around him. It didn't seem like a person you wanted to mess with. He began to talk in a deep strong voice that had some of the recruits shaking in their boots. "I am General Zabuza Momochi. I will be your instructor in becoming a soldier. For now you will be doing the grunt work while you train to be a regular soldier. Should you chose to go beyond that you will continue to train and rise in ranks. For a regular to a private, leutinant, general, and maybe even a royal guard. You will be extremely lucky to go past that and become a Holy Priests for The Great Kitsune."

Is was about noon and they were going through harsh training. Three people had already quit and were sent on there way home. Apparently the army had no room for weak people. Sasuke was doing push ups next to Kiba when this had occured. They watched as the man was dragged out by his upper body because he was to exhausted to walk.

"Damn! How pathetic you got to be to quit on the first day!" Kiba said through panted breaths as he did his 150th push up. He was sweating like a pig but had a determined shine in his eyes that showed he wasn't giving up anytime soon. Sasuke on the other hand didn't even seem to be struggling or even sweating. "Well it is better they drop out now, rather than hurt themselves later." Sasuke said.

Kiba grunted in agreement. Before both there attention was drown to the a series of gasp and people dropping in surprise. Sasuke didn't bother to look up until he heard Kiba gasp in surprise to before falling as well. Even catching view of the generals surprised faces. He thought it about time he looked up. He was greated with a sight that explained exactly why they were all in such a state of shock.

There by the yard entrance was a carriage were all four walls was a thin cloth to block the rider from view and allow them to look out. Inside it was the Kitsune.

* * *

 **A/N:Read and review I encourage you follow the link to the picture of the city it will help a lot more than my explanation. Sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Read and REVIEW Sorry this took so long, but I resently found I'm more motivated to write when I'm sitting in water. Weird huh. But now that think about it that's always been where I did my homework.**

Naruto sat in his usual seat looking outside the window. It may have appeared that he was spacing out and just daydreaming. But actually he was on high alert. All his sences on high as he waited for the person he was looking for. He had been doing this for the past 10 years. So to say he was excited when he smelled the person he was waiting for would be an understatement.

His tail began to wage, his ears twitched in excitement, and a wide fanged smile stretched across his whiskered face. His hand maidens and priests were caught off guard by this sudden change in his behavior. Naruto was praticually falling off the railing as he leaned in to get a better view of the soldiers trying to find Sasuke in the huge group of people.

It didn't take long to find him with his sences. Naruto was hopping in place at the sight of him. He had to get down there. But the only way to do that he had to talk to one of his court (Court:Hand maidens and Priests). He couldn't just go down there. It would cause a panic and that would do nothing to help him. He had to tell them so they could set up the carriage so he could go down there without being seen.

Naruto's excited demeanor instantly deflated. He looked reluctantly at his people who were all posted at the other side of the room. The king had them with him 24/7 so he wouldn't be 'kidnapped' again. They were all pretending to be talking casually but Naruto knew that they were actually watching him. This was the first time he'd shown any real emotion in years.

Naruto huffed at the them turning his face back outside. Ignoring the bewildered looks he got for the action. He looked at the field longingly. Wishing so bad he was down there while the general gave his speech. He continued to watch Sasuke. He seemed to be talking with some brown haired boy. Naruto remembered his face. He may become some important to Sasuke and Naruto had to make sure they were kept together. Sasuke seem like an antisocial kid. Naruto would hate for him to lose the one friend he will except.

Iruka seemed like a nice guy and someone Naruto actually liked, but he would probably pass out if Naruto tried to talk to him. Naruto sighed resigning on talking to one of his court. But this would be the first and last time he would never talk to them again. Plus he would only talk to one of them. But who? Not Guy. That man had to much energy and excitement already Naruto would not boost him even more. Can't be Anko to be honest that women kind of scared him. Not Kakashi, Naruto couldn't trust anyone whose face he hasn't seen.

Not that other guy. Naruto can't even remember his name. That would be just awkward to try and have a conversation with someone you didn't even know the name of. All that left was Kurenai. She was nice, seem liked she could handle him talking to her, and most importantly didn't seem to have any quirks to her like the rest of his court.

Naruto faced them and stared with a blank face. Trying to force himself to get up and talk to them. He watched them squirm under his gaze. He _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone but Sasuke. But if he didn't he might not get to see Sasuke. Damn it all!

Naruto stood up abruptly and headed there way in a swift pace with a blank stare. They all faced him dropping they're fake conversation in exchange for watching him with wide shocked eyes. Never had the Kitsune approached them. Different thoughts swam through all their minds.

Naruto resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions. He walked right up to Kurenai and put his face right up to her ear so that no one else in the room could hear him speak. He would not give them the satisfaction. He voice is reserved for Sasuke only. Well... at least it was supposed to be.

"I need you to do something for me." He said simply. Kurenai eyes widened and she sent a brief look to her associates before saying "What can I do for you Great Kitsune." Naruto smiled at her composedness. "I need you to fetched me a carriage." Naruto said with a fanged grin.

* * *

Time Skip

Kurenai was quick to tell the rest of the court what the Kitsune wanted and had said. They were currently discussing it in the hall in front the Kitsunes unaware he could hear them. "So he actually talked to you? Why you?! Why not any of us?!" Anko asked slightly upset that the Kitsune had not chosen her to talk to.

(Naruto chuckled slightly, still staring out the balcony, knowing exactly why she was so upset). Kurenai felt extremely good that the Kitsune had chosen to speak to her. An almost none occurring event. To be chosen was the most greatest thing that could happen to a person.

A confident and smug look adorned her face. "Well besides that. What did he say?" Asuma ask always the one to stay to on task. "Asuma's right. Stay on task." Kakashi said. _'That's what his name was!"_ Naruto thought practically slapping himself in the face. It was such an easy name to remember how didn't he?

"He said that he wished to view the new recruits up close on the field and to fetch his carriage so he could." Kurenai said. Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Really? Nothing more?" He ask. Kurenai shock her head. "That was all." Kakashi hummed in thought.

Why would the Kitsune wish to view the new recruites. Perhaps he's bored. Unlikely the Kitsune had reason for doing everything. Maybe someone important was there. A prophesied person. He could just be scooping out for his future knew priests. That generation will be the ones to take over after them. The kitsune would also have to chose himself who they will be. That's how everyone became a priests. Only the Kitsune could determine who was worthy of the title of priests or hand maiden. Each position was of high importance.

"We should take this up with the king." Kakashi finally said. and they did as told. The king was extremely happy to hear the Kitsune had talked again. So much so he lifted his grandson up and spun him around several times before he nearly throw his back out. He had bombarded Kurenai with question trying to figure out why the Kitsune had talked to him. He had taken so long with this that they were unable to get he carriage ready until noon.

* * *

They took all the way tell noon to set everything up. Naruto didn't know why they had to make everything so complicated. Why did they need he kings approval for him to go down stairs? It's not like he was leaving the castle. It must be because he talked. That was a rare thing.

But Naruto couldn't bring himself to get upset. He was to excited in seeing Sasuke again. But when he had gotten close to the exit he reached out to 'read' Sasuke. Reading was basically like scanning a person. He read their emotion and current desires. A ability that had helped with his godly status.

He was shocked to read Sasuke didn't wish for people to know he knew that Kitsune. Feeling this Naruto read him again more deeply trying to find the reason to this alarming revelation. He sighed relieved at knowing why he felt that way. Seeing that Sasuke simply didn't want to be treated different then the rest of the troops just because of who he knew.

Naruto swooned at the thought. His Sasuke was so honorable. Naruto could respect these wishes. He would simply watch from a distance and meet him in private later. Naruto's heart got dropped to his stomach when the double doors finally open to the field nervousness finally sinking in. He watched as his presents caught the attention on everyone causing them to stop all action. But he could careless because his eyes were on no one else but Sasuke.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Feeling very creative lately**

They all watched amazed as the Kitsunes carriage came to a rest at the front of the field by the entrance of the castle. The surrounding area was quite as they waited for an explanation for this more than honorable visit. Sasuke could feel a nervous sweat start to form when he saw the carriage. He was torn between wanting to see the most important in his life and wanting them to just turn away and go back inside the castle.

Sasuke had planned to aventually see Naruto but he wanted to see him when he was more worthy. When he had finished his training and was chosen to be the Northern Priests strongest and leader of the Priests. Not when he was still a new recruit and in the middle of training.

He wasn't ready yet! No matter how much he wanted to run and tear away that curtain and give Naruto the embrace he had always wanted to give and hoped Naruto wanted to receive.

He was torn out his thoughts by a slender hand sticking out of the curtain and motioning for one of the hand maidens to come close. She pressed her head against the curtain as if listening. Sasuke felt a spark of jelousy at that. He always liked the thought of being the only one Naruto would talk to. Other than his family of course. The fact he was talking to her means he could have change his mind about Sasuke being the only one worth his time enough to talk to.

And if that was the case there was no telling what else he had changed his mind about. Sasuke really needed to stop debating all of this. It was starting to lower his self confidence.

The handmaiden drew back from the carriage standing tall before addressing the people. "The Great Kitsune wishes to watch the recruits in work. You should consider this an honor. Continue your training." She announced loudly. We all hesitated until the general finally snapped out of it. "You heard her! Get back to work! Anyone who stops will be sent home immediately!" His words were enough to get everyone back to work.

It was very obvious to see every ones effort had been doubled. Including Sasuke and Kiba. They were all looking to impress the Kitsune. There was no telling the rewards from that. It could also get them a chance at being a Priests in the future. Sasuke on the other hand was just putting more effort to not look like he was slacking... and maybe to catch Naruto's eyes.

Which happen to be on him anyway. Naruto was laying stomach down on his tails grooming them absent mindedly as he watched Sasuke with a hazed look. He had grown up quite nicely. Virtually nothing could take Naruto's eyes away from his sweaty and toned form as he went up and down, up and down, up and down. Naruto was briefly snapped out of it as he wiped away the drool collecting at his mouth.

Naruto's court watched amazed at his actions. They couldn't quite pin point what he was looking at, but it must have been quite something to have his attention this much. Kurenai walked over the carriage again when Naruto gestured at her. "I will be coming to view the training for this group from now on and I would like to be alerted if anyone from this group should be promoted." He said.

Kurenai nodded with a wide shocked look. She told the message to the rest of the court and another guard so he could let the general and the king know. They gave equally amazed looks. They had not ever seen the Kitsune take such an interest in anything. It was unheard of. Someone in this group had caught the Kitsune's attention and it was there job to find out.

* * *

It had been about three weeks and the Kitsune had been to the training grounds everyday. It had become a regular thing now. Though still amazed the recruits had become used to his presences. It would be strange if he wasn't there. The general liked it quite a bit when the Kitsune visited. It motivated his men also it had gotten his sector a lot of attention.

Everyone had been following his lead in training and other soldiers from different sectors had requesting a transfer to his group. They all wanted a piece of whatever had caught the Kitsunes attention so thoroughly.

And to tell the truth they still were trying to figure exactly what it was. They tried asking him hoping he would tell Kurenai, but all he would ever do was simle widely and stare off into space as if thinking of exactly what they had asked about. The Kitsune also had not talked much ethier not even to Kurenai who was the only one he ever talked to if he had to. It had gotten to the point they thought he had began his silent act again.

The last thing he had said was a question. He wanted to know where the recruit quarters were. They had given him the answer and asked why he wanted to know, but again he just gave a secretive smile. They had posted guards around the quarts. Which they had just recently took down seeing as there was no unusual activity.

They had not known that was exactly what Naruto was waiting for. Now that most of the excitement had gone down. Naruto could easily seek to Sasuke's room which he would be sharing with 11 other guys. His was the bottom bunk by the window thankfully. Naruto was climbing down the side of the castle. Stabbing his claws into the stone wall and climbing down head first.

He reached the room in little time. Only slowing down once to avoid guards. Upon arrival he tapped on the glass with a sharp claw hopping to get Sasuke's attention. He didn't have to wait long seeing Sasuke was already up and laying on his bed.

He saw the hand tapping on the window ad went over to it. He knew it could be only one person. He stuck his head out looking down for him. "Naruto?" He whispered not seeing him. He felt a tap om his head "Up here." He looked up to see a fanged smile looking back down. "Can I come in?" He said. Sasuke smile before nodding and moving out the way so he could get in.

Naruto climbed in and placed his feet on the ground so softly Sasuke couldn't hear it even if he strained his ears. He rushed at Sasuke to hug him. Sasuke returned the hug with a large smile. "It's so good to see you." Sasuke said. Naruto hummed in agreement. They pulled away slightly to look at each other.

They went to sit at Sasuke's bed and talked about everything that had happen in the past ten years they had not seen each other. About mid way into the conversation Sasuke had brought up Naruto time spent watching the recruits. "I wanted to see you, but I knew I couldn't just walk up to you." Naruto explained.

Sasuke gave a confused look. "How did you know I didn't want people to know we knew each other?" He asked. "Remember how I fixed your farm? Well there's more to that power I can also always determine what someone desires and why." Naruto explained. nodded in understanding. "Okay my turn to asks question. Why did you decide to become a soldier?" Naruto ask.

Sasuke smiled "I wanted to become a priests. (Naruto's eyes widened) So that I could be sure to always be with you and be able to protect you. So I would be worthy of being with you." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto looked shocked. "Sasuke I..." before Naruto could finish they both heard a groan coming form the bunk above them.

Kiba stuck his head below to Sasuke's bunk "Who are you talking to?" He ask eyes barley open. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's retreating tail leaving up from the window. "Nobody, just go back to sleep." Sasuke said and Kiba did just that. Sasuke also laid down. Dreaming of the days to come.

 **A/N: Read and review. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Sorry but this is not a chapter... HEY COME BACK HERE JUST CAUSE IT'S NOT A CHAPTER DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!**

 **Okay so as you all know I have not been able to update much recently because of school. So I decided to organize myself a bit so I will be able to update at least one chapter a day. I see I got your attention now! Though because it's a chapter a day I cannot promise the chapters will be long but they will not be below 1,000 words**

 **The only time I will not update for field trip, community service, etc. The next day I will update double for everyday I missed.**

 **So here's how this is going to work I'm going to only focus on one story at a time. I'll update a chapter a day for that story only until it's done then I'll keep this up until all my current incomplete stories are done.**

 **But that will mean for my stories that are going to have squeal (Married to a Mummy). The squeal will have to wait until I'm caught up. Also it will have to wait after the squeal for my story obsession which I have promised a squeal for a while so... sorry my mummy fans ghost come first.**

 **NOW HERES WHERE YA'LL COME IN!** **I need to know what story to do first. So were having a vote. I will tally up the votes at 12:00 tonight because I want to start updating as soon as possible. So get those votes in if you want your favorite story done first!**

 **I will do this after each story is done. There will be a vote to determine the next.**

 _ **VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So National Treasure won you guys! Sorry to all my mummy fans. To be honest I was expecting Married to a Mummy to win soooooooo yeah.**

After that night Naruto had continued to visit Sasuke at least once every week. Trying not to go every night was hard on both of them but if Sasuke was to reach his goal he would sadly need to sleep. But their Nightly visits did help a lot with both of them.

Sasuke had become more motivated then before to be priests. He was pushing beyond the limit with training and had already started to impress be in very high places he was in the top of his of all the new recruits and even some official guards. He was expected to be promoted very soon. He had all the talent but you still couldn't just promote someone who just got there. He would at least have to keep this up for one or two years.

His hard work was also effecting others many found themselves competing to be as good as him. Which had caused his squad to be considered one of the best. Kiba had been one to be very effected by Sasuke who he had came to see as a rival and vis versa. They had both become role models among the recruits. Kiba was almost just as good as Sasuke and big things were expected of him too. The only thing that seem to be holding him back was Kiba's air of affection he didn't seem to have the hard mindset to be a general of commander.

That didn't mean he couldn't get there. He has more potential but Sasuke was more raw talent. They were both quite amazing to watch at work. Kiba had even gotten Naruto's attention when Sasuke had explained their relationship. Naruto took to upon himself to know Sasuke's friends. He held them of high opinion if Sasuke saw them good enough to be worth his time then there must be something good about him.

Naruto had also been very different because of Sasuke's presences. He had spent all his afternoons watching Sasuke and having telepathic communications with him. So that way they could converse without having everyone know that Sasuke's had very high connections. Naruto had also taken to being much more happier in the palace. He no longer simply went through the motions he even occasionally talked to Kurenai. Who was more than happy to be even a little of help to the kitsune.

She had been considered an even higher social status. Being the Kitsunes only 'friend'. Naruto saw her as more of someone to practice talking with. He wanted to get a better feel of talking with people considering he had not done so since... well he couldn't remember.

Naruto's sudden change of heart in the view of the kingdom. Besides the blessings he had taken more interest in other affairs going so far as to join in the castle parties, social gatherings, and meetings. Naruto had done so because he knew Sasuke would one day go to these things when he ross in the ranks. If Naruto was to suddenly go to them when he did they would be suspicious.

So he would start going now so that way they couldn't connect the two. It was not like he really interacted with anyone. He might get up every once in a while to stretch his feet which he now could do because he had because of a specially made metal band that when he wrapped around his head a thin curtain covered his body from view.

Naruto didn't even bother to try and talk to anyone because every time he would even come close to them they would either kneel, turn away as if unworthy, or pass out. No one dare to approach him. As it was common belief no one was permitted to unless the Kitsune had come to you first. You were not considered worthy of his presences other wise. Because only the Kitsune could determine that.

So that tended to make these events even more boring then they already were. The only thing Naruto had to do was talk with Kurenai about nothing really. Which wasn't so bad she was a very interesting person. Naruto enjoyed hearing the stories she had to tell. She also like to here about things before this mankind and when other creatures like Naruto not as powerful but others walked the earth before mankind.

They enjoyed hearing about Naruto's past companions 'the tailed beasts' as they had come to be known by. She would also relay these stories to the other priests, king, and pretty much everyone else who wished to know. It was very interesting to hear about them. Other creatures that came close to the power the Kitsune never really quite reaching his level of power.

The main question that came up was where were they now? And Naruto could honestly say he had no idea. They had all gone there separate was at one point. He didn't even know if they were still alive after all this time. Naruto had even had this conversation with Sasuke. Going more into detail about his past life and adventures before he had... mellowed out and got his anger issues fixed.

Sasuke was quite surprised to learn Naruto used to be known as a raging, sadistic, slightly crazed, mountain sized, murderous, giant fox demon. He had even laughed thinking Naruto was joking until he saw his completely serious face. He was interested to learn wrestling was a common pass time between him and his friends. Naruto had loved them all quite a bit he considered them pack, family.

Sasuke had seen the longing look in Naruto's eyes when he talked of his friends and had made it his personal mission to one day reunite him with them. He didn't tell Naruto this of course not just yet. Not until he felt confident he could do it on his skill alone. Learning all these knew things had brought Sasuke and Naruto even closer together then ever before.

To the point Naruto was tempted to tell Sasuke their fate together. But he didn't because he wanted it to happen naturally he didn't want Sasuke to fell obligated. Not that that could ever happen. Because Sasuke himself already had a pretty good idea on how their future relationship was going to be and it would be phenomenal.

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: More reviews you guys! They fuel my motivation to write!**

Naruto watched as Sauke and the rest of his team continued on with hand to hand combat training. He chuckle as he saw Kiba and Sasuke go head to head. They were completely into their fight they didn't even realize they were starting to draw attention to themselves. Soon the whole section was watching picking sides and cheering while others placed bets on who would when.

It was a pretty even match until Sasuke managed to trip Kiba's balance and he got the upper hand. Pushing Kiba to the ground and putting the wooden dagger to his throat with a cocky smirk on his face. Thinking the fight over until Kiba managed to kick him off and their fight was back going again. It would have continued on for hours if the commander hadn't stepped in. Separating them saying they were to evenly matched to fight together this long.

And that it would never end if he let it continue. Insuring them they could continue again later but to pick a different partner for now. "That was very foolish for the commander to separate them. If they are together they can build on each others strength." Kurenai said to Naruto.

Naruto glanced her way briefly turning back to Sasuke before answering with a content smile. "Not entirely, If they continued to just fight each other all their training would simply be based on how to defeat one another. If they ever had to fight someone else completely different from each other than they would be unprepared seeing as they were tailored to fight one another." Naruto explained the commanders reasoning.

Kurenai blinked shocked seeing he had a point. She sometimes forgot how much the Kitsune knew about fighting and training seeing as she had never seen him do so herself. There was never a need for him to fight for himself seeing as people like the Priests did it for him. Though Naruto had told her he was not so dependent on them he did train himself at night occasionally as not to get rusty in case a force to strong for them came along.

When she asked who could possibly be so powerful he had merrily looked away with a knowing smile on his lips. "I had not thought of it that way, but still everyone else here is much to easy for them to defeat they need a much more powerful opponent." Kurenai said getting an idea in her head she had a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in asking permission to carry out her plan from the Kitsune.

Which they all had come to do when anything concerned this squad. They were afraid of messing with whoever it was the Kitsune cared about. Naruto showed his on wide fanged smile at the plan he nodded eagerly at her idea. Excited that she had gotten such a good reaction out of the Kitsune (It was the most interested and happy one she ever got) she jumped out the carriage (Which she currently always sat in with him to provide immediate conversation as long as she didn't touch his tail she could stay) and rushed over to the others in the Kitsune's court.

They were glad to hear she had come up with an idea that pleased the Kitsune so. They conversed about the details before in acting the plan. Wanting to make sure everything was perfect so he would be proud of them. Receiving praise from the Kitsune was something everyone longed for. Once their plan was complete they just had to decided who would carry it out.

It was Kurenai's idea but because she was a handmaiden they might not take her seriously enough so they couldn't be properly graded. That was the same reasons they couldn't do Anko. So That left the Priests. They couldn't do Kakashi because he was to powerful and wouldn't be able to hold back. Iruka was to nice to piss them off enough Guy was to overly excited so that left Asuma.

They went over and told the leading commander of the squad what they were about to do before they began. Naruto was basically bouncing around like a giddy little child. Which was quite comical when you took in his real age. The commander silenced everyone and got their attention before turning it over to Asuma. Who walked up to Sasuke and Kiba both.

He took a position and simply said. "Come at me." It was quite clear he wanted to fight. It shocked everyone to a great deal. One of the ledgendary Priests wish to fight a simple recruit who wasn't even out the academy yet. This was amazing. Just when they thought this squad couldn't be more great then the Kitsune watching.

But now even the chosen priests were interested in members of the squad. Sauske and Kiba were both caught off guard by his words but they looked at each other nodding before charging at him. They knew they stood no chance but that didn't mean that they would simply give up. At least the priests was simply using hand to hand combat on them. Because everyone knew very well that the Priests were gifted with amazing powers from the Kitsune.

It was part of the perks of being a Priests that and increased strength and endurance as well. Which made it that much harder to get a hit in. Though they did manage to trip him almost knocking his balance down. But he got it back quick enough. Sasuke and Kiba manage to get ten hits in before they were down for the count. They were sweating and panting nearly passing out on the ground when it was over.

But they were proud to say that they manage to get the Priests a little out of breath to. Though he recover much quicker after a slight glow engulfed his body. Obviously the gift the Kitsune had given him taking effect. When they all finally caught their breath Asuma smiled widely at them and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Congratulations! You pass the test! You both have now been promoted to official guards!"

They could both be mistaken for fish out of water with their mouths opening and closing like that. Until they broke out into huge grins jumping up and cheering forgetting about their past exhaustion. Their excitement was contagious as everyone started cheering even The Kitsune's court and defiantly Kitsune himself who could not contain his excitement.

The test had been they simply need to land 1 hit on Asuma and they had managed 10! Plus making him tired! That put them beyond the top. They were obviously a great team and if it were up to Asuma he would have made them part of the elite guard but he knew he didn't have to they would make it there themselves in due time. He was quite sure he knew who would be succeeding him in his friends in the future


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Review guys! I'm on my hands and knees begging! Oh I wanted to say if I ever update another story before this one is done. I simple couldn't help myself, I'm in a good mood, or yall earned it. You earn it by giving reviews.**

There is a system to how you are ranked as a solider. First there were the recruits who spent their time training every waking moment. Then the regular guard which Sasuke and Kiba are currently apart of. They handled more of thee grunt work. The small missions the other guard had no time for. Then there were the elite guard that did slightly more difficult mission outside the castle, capital, and sometimes the kingdom.

Next came the royal guard they were in charge of protecting the royal family and any other nobility staying in the castle at anytime. Above them were the Kitsune's guard they weren't aloud to interact with him really but they protected him during travel and the yearly parade. Plus monitored the floor he slept on. Next was the Kitsunes handmaidens a step that you could skip when working your way higher. To the surprise of many people the handmaiden were some of the strongest people in the country.

Finally there was the most exclusive and powerful protective force was the Priests. Who were all gifted with powers from the Kitsune itself when they were chosen to be it's guards. They accompanied it everywhere including out of country trips like the one they were on now. And Sasuke was happy to say he was able to come along with the troupe.

Though he was only apart of the regular guard Naruto was able to pull a few strings to get him there. They were both unable to go three weeks without each other. At least if Sasuke came along Naruto could sneak to his camp in the middle of the night. All they had to do was avoid waking Kiba like always. Who had been able to tag along because it would be suspicious if it were just Sasuke and someone had manage to find out Naruto set it up.

They were going to a neighboring country for a peace treaty renewal for all there allied forces. The treaty was redrawn every 3 years to include any type of update. Plus it also gave them all in excuse to get together and tighten there bonds of friendship.

The Allied forces were made up of the four biggest Kingdoms. The one Naruto was in Konoharakure. Then there was Sunagakure ruled by the young prince Kankoru a place were Naruto's old friend Gaara use to love to be and where they were going now. There was also two other Kingdoms Naitsuusha ruled by Orochichmaru and Ryuu ruled by queen Yukio (I made up the last two.).

Naruto was drawn out his thoughts by the idea of talking to Sasuke. He sent him a telepathic hello catching Sasuke off guard who thought Naruto had to at least be able to see whoever he wanted to talk to. But he wasn't disappointed. He was quite happy to be able to talk to him. He toned out Kiba's rant about how important it was to have guard dogs to listen to Naruto.

They were deep in a conversation about Naruto's old friend who used to live in Sunagakure when Sasuke brought up a question. 'When will we arrive at Sunagakure?' He thought to Naruto who hummed before answering. 'About three days.'. Sasuke nodded even though he knew Naruto couldn't see him.

'Do you think you could show me were you and Gaara used to hangout when we get there? I would love to see your old cave hide out.' Sasuke said... thought? Naruto tail was wagging at this point. 'I would be happy to show you!' Naruto said Extremely happy at the thought of being alone with Sasuke at some other time then there nightly get together.

'We might even run into your old friend there. Seeing as you too were the only ones who knew about it. It could be where he's been this whole time. Naruto chuckled at the idea. If that was the case he would have visited a long time ago. 'Okay, if he's there I owe you a big kiss.' Sasuke blushed at that reply. They continued their conversation late into the night seeing as the troupe didn't bother stopping through out it.

Sasuke was glad to have Naruto's voice to keep him awake. They talked about how they were going to sneak off to the cave. They would wait until everyone was asleep before sneaking away. Naruto would make sure they all slept including the night shifters. And that they wouldn't remember ever falling asleep when they woke up.

Naruto would turn into his true form (Something Sasuke was extremely excited to hear he would get to see) and carry Sasuke there and back so they could make it within minutes instead of the hours it would take otherwise. They would explore for awhile heading back before anyone noticed. The plan was full-prof. Naruto and Sasuke continued their good time conversing about their plan unaware that when they finally made it to the cave they would be in for a heart stopping surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The reason I Haven't updated is because my motivation meter was on 0% due to lack of reviews. I cannot work without them. I'm running on 2% battery that's why this chapter is so small. Though if my motivation is cured before tomorrow a much longer than usual chapter will probably pop up out of no where. The cure is reviews! Reviewssssssssssssss!**

Yukio was a very beautiful woman. She wore A white fur cape and dress. She had a naturally beautiful dark light skin that tanners wish they had. Her long silk hair was stark white. And her eyes a deep blood red. She had crescent blue moon's under each eye on the farther side out. A trait that all the royal family was born with. It was the only difference between her and her people appearance wise. **(A/N: If you want a better view of how they look search Fullmetal Alchemists- Ishvalan People.)**

She was a kind ruler to her Kingdom in the far frozen north. She spent most of her days outside the castle and tending to her people. Sometimes just spending time with them and asking what she could do to make her their lives better. She was rarely at her own castle choosing to spend her life on the road traveling all throughout her kingdom.

She would stop by every town that she saw had any type of problem. From a dried out well to bandits raiding every night. And she wouldn't leave until she had fixed it. She would even stop at the villages that were doing fine and just make them a small donation to make the school better or build more housing.

She only really ever stopped at her own home when she took a yearly break. But she always cut it short for some reason or another. It was this devotion to her kingdom that made her such a beloved queen, but it also hindered her own love life. Seeing as she never stopped moving she never had time to connect with anyone like that.

This didn't mean she didn't want love she just thought her kingdom was more important then her wants. Besides she was finding it kind of hopeless at this point trying to find love. At this rate she probably marry some foreign prince who she never met twice her younger for some stupid peace treaty or something. She had resigned herself to this fate.

But she always had a eye out for anyone that would seem to soot her taste. Her constant travel did have some perks. One being that whenever she made her three year loop she would always be right on the boarder to go to the renewal of the peace treaty. Which she was on the journey to now. She would get there before all the other's seeing as her kingdom was the closest.

She had been rather anxious about this peace treaty she didn't know why but she thought that something very big was going to happen at this one. She could only wonder what her friends had up their sleeves this time.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter goes out to my most dedicated reader and reviewer. This is for you Yumiyang! ;)**

The kingdom of Naitsuusha was ruled by their most glorious king Orochichmaru. He is a tall middle aged man wow tended to favor deep navy blue to the point of almost black robes that he wore at all occasions. Along with a black and silver crown to go with it. His black hair added to all of that and his naturally dark expression that seemed to adorn his face people tend to assume he is a cold bitter man.

But in reality is quite kind but can be hard if needed. He ruled his country with strict care. rewarding the hard working and deserving citizens, but taking no pity on the criminal that like to walk over them. All of his punishments for such deeds can be called... unusual. He believes that if you've done something to someone else you should be subjected to that same event. An eye for an eye. Though this became complicated in situation like if someone kills someone else's child that does not mean that their child should die for their actions.

No the man would be lead to believe his child was killed and then banished so he would never learn the truth he was alive. It was such laws and punishments like that that would lead people away from the more gentle and slightly childish side of the king. Like the fact he collects stuffed animals or that he enjoys making said animals. That he likes to play tea party with his 6 year old daughter named Elisa.

This gentle side was rarely seen by anyone besides his family and very close friends or royal guards. This was also the reason he was happy to be getting away for a few weeks to the treaty renewal. He would miss his precious baby girl but he would be glad to put away the serious mask for a while.

It was starting to give him worry lines. He could really let go around his friends. Even more so then with his little girl. There are certain things you can't say around a six year old that you could only say around close friends. He would also especially like to see Yukio again. They had known each other much longer than the others. Considering they had the same tutor as children.

So they studied together at a young age. In those old days they had gotten into many deputes about the best way to rule a country. Evening going so far as to make a bet on who would have to best country in the future. As of now they were neck and neck for it ever since they started ruling. This meeting would also be a good chance to compare kingdoms.

Also he had gotten word from Hiruzen that something big had happen with the Kitsune. He had not said over the wedding not wanting the message to get intercepted. So he had confirmed that he would tell everyone as the treaty renewal. That was quite a while ago since he got the letter. And his curiosity and frustration had been building up this whole time. He simply couldn't wait to know. The Kitsune affected all their kingdoms.

If something happen to it then they were al doomed and very vulnerable. Other neighboring countries had wanted to take action against the alliance for awhile now but they kept there distance because of the Kitsune. There was no telling what they would do if word spread that something happen to the Great Kitsuen. Orochichmaru was practically pulling his hair out at the thought.

They all hated the thought of war. Before the Kitsune the kingdoms were in constant war. Many lives were lost and even more hearts were broken. It was even on the battle field that they found the Kitsune. He had been sleeping near by at the time. And he must have gotten upset at being woken. Because he took out both sides of the armies in one swish of a tail.

Before going back to sleep. Hiruzen was amazed to find such a magnificent creature. He and the rest of the alliance leaders had carried the being back to there base. They had been on the field at the time because they refused to send there soldiers out without being on the front lines themselves. When the Kitsune had waken they had given him food and many gifts to appease him hoping he would take favor in them and fight the rest of the war.

It seem like the Kitsune had no interest in doing such a thing though. He merrily waved his hand and all the enemy soldiers seem to be pushed out there kingdoms be a invisible force. Since then no one with any bad intent has been able to step foot on there grounds. Under this new peace the Kingdoms have been able to prosper. They had done everything they could to keep him happy.

Soon after the war ended there enemy countries shad gotten word about the Kitsune and had not bothered to attack again. Out of fear of inflicting the raf of the Kitsune on themselves. This fear only increased when research was done of the past of the Kitsune seeing as he would say where he came from himself The Alliance had come to the decision to find out themselves.

It did not take long to find a tribal village with the history of their ancestors stating about fearsome beasts that ruled the old times and their Alpha that was a nine tail fox. This had sparked the worshiping of the Kitsune. More research was done on the creature and when they had learned of it ability's they realized just how luck they really were to have such a creature on there side.

But even though the Kitsune had helped them he had never taken any real interest in anything or done anything out the ordinary so this was a very big deal. Orochichmaru could only hope it was nothing that could destroy their peace.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This is for all my reviewers. And Orochichmaru isn't married he's sadly a widow. Thought I should clear that up and for my guest reviewer who said a comment that was posted was illegal I have no control over that. Sorry whatever people post they post.**

Kankoru was a very peaceful man. He preferred to spend his evenings sitting in his garden under a cherry blossom tree while drinking tea. So even the thought of having all those annoying rulers in his home again was giving him a headache. Don't get him wrong he loves his friends dearly. Their wild personalities and oddities are what made them who they are but in his home it was just plain annoying.

They all knew this treaty renewal was just an excuse to get together and goof off. They didn't even need a treaty it was just to make thing official. They were already good enough friends that if anything happen to one of them it didn't even take asking before the other three helped. It was expected of each other seeing as they have been friends since they were children.

Their parents thought it would be best they all got to know each other at a young age so their bond would be stronger in the future when they took over ruling. And they were right. The rulers couldn't be any closer. So if you knew their history you know this treaty was unnecessary I mean really three weeks every three years just for a treaty that they didn't even need?

Anyone close to them knew very well that it was just a ploy to hangout and talk about the updates in their lives Who recently been married in court or who just had a baby. The only reason there advisers let them have tis treaty was because it kept their bond stronger so when you thought about it. It was renewing there peace. But they rarely ever changed anything in the treaty.

But Kankoru had a feeling that this time they might actually take it seriously seeing as the letter he had gotten from Hiruzen saying that something big had happen with the Kitsune. And it affected all of them if anything happen to the Kitsune. He was waiting on pins and needles for something to hear what happen. He didn't think anyone wasn't.

Except maybe Yukio seeing as she never got letters as she was never at home long enough to receive them. And she moved to much to track where she would be next. Which always annoyed Kankoru for more reasons then one. The main being her safety what if something were to happen to her they wouldn't know where to go to help. Kankoru was also going to bring that up this year after they discussed the Kitsune.

If only for her safety. He could tell that wouldn't go down easy and it would start up a lot of arguments though if he could get at least one of his other friends to agree with him she couldn't just brush it off they would have to seriously talk about it. But first the would need to talk about the Kitsune. Which reminded Kankoru he had an entire castle to set up for the Kitsune's arrival. He sighed before getting up to take care of just that.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short but I typed the entire thing only for my computer to erase it all when I tried to save it. I was so upset that I actually considered not retyping it. But I knew I couldn't do that to Ya'll so I did a smaller one this time. Sorry again :'(**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the late update (curls up and cries at angry looks) but I had to work on costumes for the school play hand sewn. any one who sews knows how long that takes. Plus when I just finish my sister came to visit and that rare she moved out and went to college a couple of years ago and she pays all her bills so she is usually to busy with work to come visit so we take advantage of when she is here. Well Enjoy! P.s I might not update tomorrow because I have a doctor appointment. Last thing before you can go to the story I know my author notes seem so unnecessary long but I do them because I think that if an author takes forever to update they own their readers and explanation. So know you can Enjoy. WAIT DON'T GO! Last thing I swear :) Yukio is a OC for those of you that were confused. Now you can definitely enjoy. :)**

Naruto lay asleep in his luxury tent with silk carpeting with wood beneath it to keep it firm but soft. The tent walls itself was golden to signify it was his. He was waiting impatiently for the night guard to fall asleep. He wish more then anything to just run out and go visit Sasuke which he promised to do once the guard fell asleep. he had not bothered to put any spell on them to put them to bed seeing as they fell asleep after a little while on their own. But can you blame them the first shift was always the hardest.

No sleep at all after having to be up all day traveling then asked to stay up later to watch the tent that no one dared to enter anyway it's not there was any threat seeing as everyone knew better then to mess with Naruto. Honestly Naruto would be amazed if they did bother to stay up. But they were taking much longer to fall asleep then usual today. And Naruto was tempted to just knock them out.

But couldn't draw such obvious attention to himself. As much little respect he had for the leaders of this camp he acknowledge they weren't complete idiots so they would be able to figure out he was trying to sneak out to see whoever he was attached to. And then it would be a matter of time before they connected it to Sasuke who was apart of the previous squad he was interested in.

Naruto was not about to take that risk over his inpatients and temper. Naruto chuckled he thought that such strong emotions had mellowed over the many years he had been alive but Sasuke just had a way of bringing out that primal instinct in him that he tried so hard to crush. Naruto peeked outside his tent just enough to see the guards.

One had his head down and small sounds of grunting coming from him. Obviously snoring while the other still was just barely holding on to consciousness. His head was leaning against his staff and his eyes were gazed and low. He jostled every now and again in a poor attempt to try and wake himself. Just a matter of time before they were both in deep sleep. One that would allow him to sneak away safely.

Naruto's assumption was correct and the guards were in REM sleep 10 minutes later. Not even the apocalypse itself could wake them. Naruto was so confident in this he knocked the spear from under the guards hand and watched him fall to the ground still snoring. It took all his will power to not laugh. He didn't spend to much time messing with the guards because he was anxious to get to Sasuke.

Sasuke himself was unable to sleep despite how exhausted he was from the day. He was to excited to sleep awaiting Naruto's visit. Besides he didn't think he could sleep with Kiba snoring in the tent next to them. He didn't have to wait long before he heard shuffling outside his tent. "Naruto?" He whispered into the darkness. A shape begin to appear from the dark revealing itself as The smiling Kitsune himself.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto said sitting down in front him pulling his head on his lap. Sasuke relaxed into the embrace. The action coming Naturally seeing as it was a common seating arrangement for them. Naruto put his tail on Sasuke lap letting him rub his fingers through it. They would stay in this position talking until Sasuke drifted off to sleep.

They begin with small talk saying everything and nothing at the same time. Naruto was enjoying Sasuke's fingers running through his tail returning the gesture be running his claws through Sasuke's hair. He loved the feel of the silk locks between his fingers as they slid across his hand. Sasuke was having similar thoughts running his fingers through Naruto's fur they weren't even talking anymore simply enjoying each others company.

The comfortable silence was broken by Sasuke's soft voice. "Naruto?" He asked Naruto just hummed. "I just wanted you to know I love you." He said with complete confidence and comfort his voice still soft as if he hadn't just said that for the first time. Naruto's eyes open wide in shock not expecting him to say that.

He was about to ask about it until he looked down to see Sasuke's eyes closed as he breathed softly in deep sleep. He smiled at the scene leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I love you too." He said before walking out the tent unaware of the small smile on Sasuke face. The both of them wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

 **A/N: Again I might not update tomorrow because of a doctor appointment. So sorry please forgive me. :'(**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Soooo late update. Turns out I did need a shot and my arm just stop hurting. Well... not really when someone bumps it I only wither in pain for 5 minutes instead of an hour sooooo. progress.**

It was another hot and sweaty day as they return to there voyage to Sunagakure. They were expected to arrive there tomorrow morning if they didn't stop this night but only took small breaks ever now and again to sleep. This upset Sasuke and Naruto both. they knew they wouldn't have enough time to see each other in person. But at least they would still be able to talk to each other through their minds.

They had gotten a lot closer since last night. You could even see it in their posture, the way they walked, the way they carried themselves and the way they talked especially to each other. Everything was much more loose. more relaxed they could lose themselves in each other. Not worrying about daily things. Just concern about what the other was saying or thinking.

What the other wanted how they could make each other even more happy. But that's just it they couldn't get any happier. Well they did get slightly more happy when they remembered the little trip they would be taking together once they reached their destination. Sasuke was especially looking forward to there bet. If Naruto's old friend was at there hid out Naruto would give him a kiss if he wasn't then Sasuke would give him a kiss.

Win Win for everyone. Sasuke was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's voice in his head. 'Remember when you told me that you loved me last night.' Naruto ask not sure Sasuke remembered that seeing as he was so sleepy at the time. Sasuke blushed that was the first time either of them had brought up the kiss since it happen. 'Yes I remember.' Sasuke said knowing that Naruto could just feel the blush throw his projected thought.

Sasuke felt his mood shift from happy to giddy. 'Just wanted to let you know I was being completely honest.' Naruto said. He enjoyed the feel of knowing Sasuke was blushing at his words right now. Getting any reaction of that sort from him pleased Naruto. He knew Sasuke could feel his happiness as well. Only his mate could hear his thoughts and feel his emotion just has well as Naruto could feel and read other peoples.

No one could read or feel the Kitsune's emotions and thoughts because he was above them in so many levels and that's not him being narcissistic or anything it was really the reason why. Even the other Tailed beast could read or feel him because he was the Alpha of there little pack and was above them as well. Only his mate could be on the same level as him or even slightly above to be his dominate **(A/N: Not BDSM Perverts get your mind out that gutter come back to this one.)**.

Sasuke was blushing furiously as he was staring into space trying to restart his brain back into it's normal function when Kiba nudged his arm with a wicked all knowing grin. "Thinking of someone special? Anyone I know or someone from back home? Maybe or old squad? Come one spill! Tell me everything." He tested knocking against Sasuke's side harder nearly pushing him off his horse.

"Sasuke's blush immediately went away replaced with an indifferent scowl though he couldn't hide the small trace off red as he thoughts went back to Naruto again at Kiba's words. Kiba as perspective as ever noticed. "That was just confirmation! Now you have to tell me!" He shouted playfully like an 11 year old boy who just started to see sex appeal in others.

"Who's the lucky lady!" Kiba said. Sasuke snorted before saying "None of your business. Besides I don't swing that way.". Kiba looked shocked before his eyes narrowed in suspicion "It's not me is it." He asked but his face dropped when Sasuke burst into wild laughter unlike any he had ever seen him have. He nearly fell off his horse laughing as tears ran down his face.

Kiba pouted at the sight. "Hey I happen to think that I'm a very fit candidate of unrequited love." Kiba said puffing up his chest in pride of his looks and 'charm'. Which only made Sasuke laugh harder and this time he did fall off his horse.

* * *

After that little incident Sasuke had keyed Naruto in on what happen. He produced his fair share of laughs. He had to use one of his tails so he could muffle his laughs. After that they discussed more about Naruto's old life and how Sasuke had been living and practicing his skills since Naruto left that night. Itachi who is an ex soldier after doing time in the war trained him.

It was terrible, horrible, and cruel training of the likes that made Sasuke shudder at the thought not able to go into details. The feel of how intense Sasuke's fearful emotions increased to maximum made Naruto not push for details scared to know about it himself. They deterred from that topic after that going more into how Sasuke's family is living at the present. They were still happier then ever on there little farm.

Even more so when Sasuke told them he was finally leaving to pursue Naruto (Cue Naruto's red tinted face) Though they were sad to see him go they were happy to know what the future held for him. And the Success he would have in life and the honor he would bring to there little family. Sasuke had promised them a nice home in the city once he made it big saying he would take care of his family and make them people no one would look down on.

They had rejected this offer saying they loved there simple farm life and how they contributed to this country and the allies food basket. Sasuke was proud to hear that come out his their mouths. His family would always be number one in his book and in Naruto's too. Who was also proud to here that. He was quite happy to know that Naruto liked his family so much not having to worry about tension between them.

Sasuke and Naruto were snapped out there conversation by the sound of the horn signaling a break. they would pick up there conversation after a much needed nap.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for not updating but my computer got a nasty little virus because I was watching movies still in the theater for free on it (Don't judge we've all done it). But I'm back and I hope to make up for lost time with this chapter. Oh and also I plan to try and write an actual book and get it published It's going to be called The Circus so if you see anywhere. Be sure to read it! I might put the prologue on this site so as to get people interested.**

They made it to there destination much faster then expected. The nap system did wonders for there time and everyone was still well rested. Upon entry to the Kingdom Naruto was immediately uncomfortable with being there. Even though he had lived her for a time and had even made a nice hide out with his friend didn't mean he didn't hate the heat.

As beautiful and soft as his fur is it can heat up quite easily especially if the sun is burning beaming down on it like it's doing now even through his carriage. Sasuke noticed Naruto's discomfort through their mental link. 'What's the matter Naruto?' He asked. 'It's just this heat. It can be very overwhelming if your not prepared for it.' Naruto explained. Sasuke frowned at this.

He motioned his horse over to the nearest commanding officer. "Perhaps the Kitsune would like some water in this heat." He said and he watched the commander deliver the message to the Priests. He obviously took credit for the idea if the congratulating pat he got and his puffed up chest was anything to go by. But it didn't bother Sasuke he knew Naruto would know he sent it.

Kurenai checked in on the Kitsune holding a cup of water. Naruto was panting and sweating under all the heat. Kurenai gasped at the sight. She called Anko who immediately ran to get a hand fans the Kitsune. Kurenai handed over the water to him. Naruto gulped down the drink giving Kurenai the cup to get more. Anko came in with several fans in her hand.

All shapes, sizes and colors. Not knowing which one would cool him off more. Naruto didn't seem to care about which one it was. He grabbed them all with his tails and hands fanning himself with all limbs. Anko picked up a Fan herself and begin to do the same. Kurenai came back with more water this time bringing a bowl instead of just a small cup.

About 6 bowls and 2 hours of fanning later they arrived at the gate to the kingdom. Almost every citizen was out to great them. The Kitsune was just as loved here as he was in his own kingdom. If not more so seeing as these people didn't get the pleasure of having the Kitsune I their kingdom at all times. Naruto was to out of it to even bother enjoying the cheers outside his carriage.

They made it inside the castle in no time. Naruto was never more happy to be inside a castle. The air was nice and fresh and cool. When he had finally gotten back to a regular temperature he realized that Sasuke was no where insight. He reached out with his mind. 'Sasuke?' He ask his question obvious even though he didn't say anymore. 'I'm outside the regular soldiers have to sleep out the castle on camp.' Sasuke explained.

Naruto pouted finding it unfair for Sasuke to have to sleep in that evil heat, but then brightened up at another thought. 'Well at least this way it makes it much easier to sneak away tonight. I hope your ready to go.' Naruto thought back. A smile stretch across Sasuke's face. 'Just say the word'. 'Well then we leave tonight. I look forward to our bet.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Finally time! I know you've all been waiting for this for a while. Even so I think we can all guess who's going to win this bet. Oh and I might not update Saturday because I have dress rehearsal for theater I'm a dresser. I change the Actors clothes during quick changes because they can't get dress fast enough on their own.**

Hiruzen walked into the castle. Turning briefly behind himself to see that the Kitsune was being lead to his room. He beckoned Kurenai over to him. She came over immediately when she noticed he was calling her. "Yes your highness." Kurenai said with a slight bow. Hiruzen smiled warmly at her. Giving her that look that most grandparents give there grandchildren when there prod of them.

"I need you to come with me to the Treaty meeting." Hiruzen said. Kurenai eyes widened in shock. "Me? But why? No disrespect your majesty but I thought that not even guards can be in the room during the treaty meeting." Kurenai said. Referring to the rule that everyone in all the kingdoms knew very well. It was a rule made when the kingdoms were first made. The current rulers grandparents weren't even around at that time.

Hiruzen smile at the look on her face barley suppressing a laugh. That rule was only ever put in place so that the rulers would not be caught goofing off and avoiding there work. Apparently even their ancestors took advantage of this treaty to have fun. But if the people knew that their rulers spent the time they were supposed to be bettering the country with having drinks and laughing at old jokes and memories well... lets just say they wouldn't be pleased.

"Don't worry you'll only be in there during the beginning. After we talk about your new relationship friendly with the Kitsune." Hiruzen explained. Kurenai blushed at that. She never thought that she would be such an important person to the point she would be the first none ruler to walk in the treaty room. Hiruzen turned around and started to make his room to the treaty room where all his friends were sure to be waiting as they did not great him at the gate.

He stopped when he realized that Kurenai wasn't following him. "Coming?" Hiruzen ask turning just enough to lock eyes with her. Her eyes widened again. "Now?" She asked in shock. She thought she might have at least a little time to prepare. This was a big event for her. She had to look her best. She was dirty, dusty, and sweaty. Not really the way someone would want to look when meeting all four rulers of the greatest alliance in the world.

Hiruzen chuckled knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry you look fine. If the Kitsune see's you worthy the way you look know. Then you must be beyond worthy enough to meet four messily rulers." He reassured her. She smiled at his words and puffed up her chest in pride. His words building her confidence. Up until the point she could see the door to the treaty room down the hall.

Suddenly her confidence was gone. With each step she got more and more uneasy. When they reached the door Hiruzen put his hand on the handle pausing before turning to her with an oddly serious expression on his face. "When I open the door duck." he said simply. Before she could ask what he meant he opened the door. She just barley dodged the plate thrown at her head.

"You late again you ass whole!" Queen Yukio slurred out with her arm still posed for her thrown. Her cheeks were tinted slightly red and she was a little wobbly on her feet. She was obviously drunk. But that could be help seeing as she was an extreme light wait to the point were even the smell of alcohol can make her tipsy let alone a whole cup.

Hiruzen smiled like this was completely normal. "Yukio! Good to see you again. And the rest of you too!" Hiruzen said cheerily. They returned the sentiment except the still very drunk Yukio. "Don't you Hello me Ass whole! Why are you always the last one here!" She said before falling on her ass and passing out the Alcohol finally taking full effect.

"How many cups did she have?" Hiruzen asked with an amused smile. "Just one she'll be up and sober in and hour." Orochimaru said waving off the problem so use to it. He didn't know why they still let her drink at these meetings. "While we wait you can tell us who this is." Kankuro said with a greeting smile. "Kurenai smiled back her nerves suddenly gone.

 **A/N: Hehehe I know I'm evil you'll have to wait tell next chapter to see how their bet went. ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I make no promises. ;)**

When Yukio finally woke up they gave her a water bottle and sat her on a cushioned chair so she could sober up. They dropped her on it with a huff. "Ethier we need to exercise more or your getting fatter." Orochimaru said with a grunt bending over to pop his back. "What the hell did you just say!" Yukio yelled at Orochimaru indignantly.

"You heard what I said lose some wait." Orochimaru said not missing a beat. Yukio merrily huffed not seeing the headache she would get from that argument worth it. Kankuro watched the scene with a familiar amusement that is until Kankuro noticed the extra person in the room. "who is she?" He asked bluntly pointing to Kurenai. Who blushed and shrunk back on the gesture.

Hiruzen put an encouraging hand on her back. "This little lady is the whole reason for or meeting." Hiruzen said. This caught all their attention. Even Yukio sat up straight despite her still slightly swimming head. "What do you mean?" Yukio ask. "Everyone have a seat." Hiruzen said. He waited patiently for them to make there way to the rounded table in the center of the room.

He remained standing with Kurenai presented in front them all. He took a deep breath before going into his tale. "Awhile ago the Kitsune spoke again..." Hiruzen held up his hand to silence their coming questions. They sat back again letting finish his story. "...He talked to this here young lady. And asked her to take him to watch my new recruits that came in. He has continued to watch them and only them every day since. He has also continued to talk to only Kurenai here on a regular bases. From request to ideal chat. He has asked her to accompany him to all social events and spoke only to her through out them all. He recently became more interested in my elite group of soldier. Showing particular interests in two soldier there names being Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka." Hiruzen said finishing his tale and waiting for the reaction from the others.

Yukio was first to speak addressing Kurenai. "What makes you so special?" She asked seeming nothing but curious. Kurenai could not answer her question she had no idea why the Kitsune chose to reach out to her. Yukio continued talking not really expecting an answer "And why those two soldiers did they or you do anything special." Yukio asked again this time reserving an answer from Kurenai. "Sasuke and Kiba manage to fight a Priests without dying in front the Kitsune. He had seem rather impressed and pleased at the time." Kurenai said.

"So the Kitsune respects a skilled fighter?" Kankuro said more an a question form. "Maybe but why show an interest an anything now? Think back did anything happen on the day the Kitsune first spoke to you?" Orochimaru asked addressing Kurenai. Her face scrunched up in thought. "Well while he was spending his unusual time watching out the balcony window. When he suddenly seem more alert and... happier like whatever he was waiting for finally showed up." Kurenai said plunging the room into silence.

They stayed in deep thought before Hiruzen turned to Kurenai. "That's enough for today you can go about your duties. Report to this room at sunrise tomorrow." Hiruzen said showing her to the door. When she left they spent the rest of there time in the sound proof room getting drunk and telling jokes. Partying for all they were worth. But their hearts weren't in it their minds were plagued with thoughts of the Kitsune.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I have spent the past couple of days trying to get the play started and community service. I didn't have time o really right it. I should be back on track after the play. Sorry again. :'(**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So I would say sorry for the wait but yumiyang told me not to :). Though you all still deserve an explanation. I had community service, theatre (Play happening on Thursday DEADLINE DEADLINE), job interview, book writing, and a Sign Language test coming up. Sooooooooo Fanfiction wasn't on my mind to much. All of your reviews have been great!**

 **yumiyang- Your reviews have been a joy to read! They have been making this week a lot easier to get through. I sometime even go back to read your old ones for a confidence boost. Also the play were doing is peter and the star catcher. It's how peter pan became well... peter pan! The rehearsals alone last from 9am to 5pm and that's just on weekends on week days we don't start until A little after 4:30.**

Naruto looked out the palace window. The moon was finally at it's highest peak. The time when everyone was asleep, the desert country temperature had dropped several degree, and when Naruto had promise to meet Sasuke by the edge of the near by forest. Naruto Sniffed out his window while looking around wanting to be sure no one was around before he left. He made that mistake many years ago when his handmaiden had seen him leave his balcony so many years ago.

When he judged the area clear he scaled down the wall. His bare feet (paws?) landed on the ground silently. He ran until he could see the edged of the forest. He noticed Sasuke waiting with a torch at the entrance. His run slowed to a walk at the sight of him. He tapped Sasuke on the shoulder when he reached him. Sasuke turned around and smiled at him.

"Hello." Sasuke said Naruto returned the gesture. They begin there trip through the forest Naruto taking the lead. Sasuke's and Naruto's fingers were interlocked as they walked with the silent excuse that Sasuke couldn't see as well as Naruto in the dark so he was just helping him. At least that's what they told themselves. But the blushes on both their faces told a different story.

They were much deeper in the forest to the point they couldn't even see the castle anymore when Naruto noticed Sasuke was shivering slightly in the cold. Naruto wrapped one of his tails around Sasuke's shoulders and another around his waist to keep him warm. Causing a different kind of shiver to rack his body. When he was finally warm they had reached a river in the woods.

Naruto paused causing Sasuke to stop besides him. Naruto turned to him and pointed at the torch "Can I see that?" He said with a smile. Sasuke nodded and handed it too him. Watching Naruto curiously as he walked over to the river with the torch. Naruto waved Sasuke over. He bent over the water and said "Watch this." He throw the torch in the water.

It was dark for no more then a split second before the river lite up in a blueish green color that Sasuke has never seen before. His eyes were wide in amazement. "H..how?" Sasuke said not taking his eyes off of the water. "It's the algae it light up at night." Naruto explained. "It leads straight to my old home. It will be or guide to the cave and back." Naruto said.

They continued their journey following the illuminating river. Talking all the while about Naruto's different experiences in this very same jungle when he lived with his old pack. He talked about how they would play and wrestle all day. That is until one of the more responsible ones in their pack would call them out for nearly destroying half the forest in their games.

Sasuke laughed at the stories Naruto was telling him adding his own comment every once in a while. Time seem to pass fast as they talked. They reached the end of the river soon. A large waterfall rained down from above them. Sasuke blinked in confusion not seeing anything even remotely like a cave. "Where is... Ah!" Before Sasuke could finish his question Naruto pushed him from behind sending him through the waterfall.

Sasuke was surprised to find a long tunnel behind the water. Naruto came through the water laughing. Sasuke tried to scowl at that but a smile kept slipping on his face and he ended up laughing with him. When their chuckles finally quieted down Naruto helped Sasuke back to his feet and they made their way through the tunnel. The air suddenly became tight and felt off.

They felt like they weren't alone in the cave and They stared to slow there decent into the cave keep close to the wall. They almost made it to the end when they felt hot air on them and heard deep breaths. They made it to the end and before they could process what they were seeing a deep rumbling voice ask _"Alpha?"_ And Naruto leaned over and planted a big kiss on Sasuke's lips.

 **A/N: Can anyone guess who they found? :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So last week was show night for the play and I was at the theatre house everyday from 8:45 in the morning to 10:00 at night. Then after that I had PSAT coming up and finally this week is the Halloween festival which I have to make a booth for this week then work Saturday during the festival. But now I'm back.**

 _"Alpha?"_ The deep rumbling voice asked again causing Naruto and a shocked Sasuke to separate. Naruto smiled at Sasuke with amusement in his eyes and voice he said "Guess you won. Gaara was here." Naruto turned and faced the large beast next to them. Sasuke did the same getting over his shock from the sudden kiss, but a blushed still remained on his face. "It's nice to see you again Gaara." Naruto said finally.

Gaara grunted his agreement returning the sentiment in his own silent way. He wasn't really visible in the dark cave all that could be clearly seen was his large eyes shining in the dark devoid of any emotion. Though slight interest showed when he turned towards Sasuke. _"Who is he? If earlier events meant anything I would guess he was your mate. But I have my doubts. With your temper it would be near impossible to find a mate willing and strong enough."_ Gaara growled out in a non-threating way.

Naruto chuckled at his words. "You be surprised of all that's changed in the past years I assume you were asleep in this cave. It might actually make you show strong emotion and that's just the changes with me." Naruto said. _'What's he saying?'_ Sasuke asked through their mind link. A natural reflex seeing as he was not used to talking to Naruto when others were around.

"Nothing really..." Naruto turned addressing Sasuke before looking back at Gaara. "... If you could revert to your human form that would be nice. Humans these days tend to panic at our normal forms. Also I would like you to meet someone." Naruto said eyes flashing to Sasuke. Gaara looked between them both before grunting a yes.

His eyes closed hiding him completely from sight. A fit of concentrating growls and grunts could be heard before everything suddenly went very still and quite. The only noise that could be heard were small bare feet echoing through the cave. A red headed green eyed naked boy came into view soon. Sasuke turned averting his eyes handing Gaara his cloak waiting for him to be covered before looking again.

They all sat on the ground going into deep conversation of the event that happened during the time Gaara was hibernating. They talked about the past war, how it came to an end by Naruto's hand, How He was treated as a god because of it and how he met Sasuke and their current relationship. Which was just recently confirmed.

"Congratulation on finding a mate. I know you were looking for a long time." Gaara said blandly. Sasuke blushed at the word mate while Naruto preened and snuggled closer to Sasuke. Naruto's eyes lite up as a thought came to him. "Do you know what happen to the others?" Naruto asked. Gaara blanked in consideration before answering.

"The last time I heard of them was when we all went our separate ways to go hibernating." Gaara said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So there are about 7 other very powerful near god creatures that could change the balance of every thing we know just sleeping in random places around the world." Sasuke asked. "Yep." Naruto and Gaara answered back not a hint of worry in their tones.

Sasuke sighed at there nonchalant tones. "Isn't that a problem?" Sasuke asked his mind going to all the things that could possibly happen if one of their enemies got even just one of those powerful beast on their side. Naruto seemingly reading his mind, which he possibly could be (Not that Sasuke cared), said "If your worried about one of the neighboring countries using a Biju's power you don't have to be.".

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked genially curious he knew Naruto was powerful enough to protect the kingdom regardless but he didn't think he would hurt one of his friends to do so. Naruto seemed to be very uncaring when it came to the country. Only really helping out so Sasuke would have a nice Kingdom to live in. "Well because I am there Alpha and their all to loyal to deify me." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was shocked to hear that. Even among powerful beings Naruto is still amazingly strong. Sasuke noticed how late it was getting and turned to Naruto. "Well we better be getting back." Sasuke said before turning to Gaara. "Will you be coming with us?" He asked. Gaara didn't respond for a while seeming to consider it. " I think I will join you just not tonight. I wish to sleep until morning." He answered Sasuke nodded his understanding. He didn't complain it would be strange and hard to explain if he showed back up with two powerful 'gods' in toe.

Naruto and Sasuke said their goodbyes once again before making the journey back.

 **A/N: What are you all going as this Halloween if you celebrate it? I going as a female mad hatter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sooooooo been real busy we just started a new play white Christmas and not only do I have to work on costumes this but also dramaturgy I basically have to do all the research for the play. But don't worry because I updated so late I have a treat for all my loyal readers. Wait a little while and you will see it soon. You may even get two.**

It was early the next morning when everyone was waken by the earth shaking thumps coming from the ground. Many ran out their homes and guards ran out their palace to witness what could cause the earth to shake so much. They all produce loud screams seeing the beast before them. Naruto and Sasuke were no different except their reaction to the sight of Gaara in his true form.

Sasuke eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in shock. Not because of Gaara himself but the fact that he showed up like this. Naruto on the other hand could only shake his head and give in exasperated sigh. He should have known he would have to explain to Gaara how he was supposed to show up. Naruto sighed once more giving Gaara a disapproving look.

Before his face lite up with an idea. One that would not only cause he great amusement by the reaction of the people below but would allow him to see how comfortable Sasuke is with what he is.

The four rulers on the balcony were just as shocked as their people various thought ran through their heads. They had known about there maybe being other Gods out there because of the stories told to Kurenai by the Kitsune but they had assumed that they were all gone. Seeing as no one has heard word of them in centuries. They were terrified to see what this knew God would do.

There was no guarantee he would be as kind or generous as their Kitsune. Everyone stopped at the sound of a ear splitting roar coming from the palace tower. The same place that the Kitsune resided. They saw a figure climb up on the railing before jumping from the eight story building before morphing into a giant red nine tailed fox.

It landed on the ground with and earth shaking thud. Everyone watched wide eyed as there seemingly pissed off God growl at the unknown being before charging at him. This caught even Sasuke off guard. But he was able to be shocked by Naruto's actions for long because he was too busy losing himself in the beautiful humungous creature that was his Naruto.

To think that a creature as beautiful as this would ever so much as glance at Sasuke let alone mate with him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Naruto did not miss these strong feeling that Sasuke was feeling, but was practically jumping in excitement inside because of it, but he had to refrain himself to stay in character. He rushed a stock Gaara who subtly braced for impact.

Naruto pounced on him knocking him down to the ground and just when everyone thought he was going to tear into Gaara throat he gave him a large slobbery kiss to his cheek. The night before Naruto had been unable to give Gaara a proper hello and 'welcome back' to his friend like they would have in the past. Gaara pushed Naruto off him and the two large being began play wrestling like a couple of pups.

It would be an understatement to say that everyone's jaws were on the ground. Sasuke was trying his hardest not to simply burst into laughter. To distract himself he grabbed to robes and ran up to the two large beings. When Naruto saw him coming he walked up to him beckoning Gaara to do the same. The shrunk into their human forms and Sasuke placed the robes over them both before guiding them to the Priest.

Who had finally snapped out their states of shock and were running towards them. They made quick work of the distance between them. "Good job kid." Guy said taking over from there. Sasuke watched them be guided away with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: So... it's been a while. Don't get mad I have great reason. So I'm usually a straight A student but I got f in Sign language and my mom wasn't to happy about that she took my computer and hid it all this time. I just got my grades back up that's why I can do this now. Also this gave me time to think to be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I never do with any of my stories so I had time to come up with the next chapter.**

 **Recommendation** **anime for the day is Kiba. If you can get through the first episode which is a little slow then you will love this anime. It's one of those main character goes to another world type animes.**

 **Now Enjoy**

 **Ooooooo come back last thing I may put a little or a couple of treats for being so late on this chapter.**

Naruto and Gaara walked past Sasuke after grabbing their cloaks to shield themselves. Naruto trying very hard not to show interests I him seeing as that would draw even more attention to Sasuke. It's bad enough he gave them the cloaks to begin with. Not to mention his history of being the first person the Kitsune talked to. As long as Naruto showed no interest they may just forget about him in the heat of the moment and won't look into his background.

Naruto noticed his priests running up to him with his carriage in hand to properly hide Naruto and Gaara. When they finally got to them even his priests and handmaidens didn't dare look at Gaara. They knew nothing of this new god other then the fact that Naruto obviously knew him and they seemed really close. But they also saw the power that he held and didn't want to risk him losing it on them.

Once Naruto helped Gaara in the unfamiliar transportation device the priests each grabbed an end of it and carried them to the palace. They didn't won't the usual people to carry it because they felt if anyone lesser then the Kitsune's chosen were to do it the new god would be insulted.

They made quick work of getting them to the castle. Before the any of the citizens could panic. No one has seen the Kitsune's real form in years let alone another god. It was a very nerve racking. They had to find a way to calm them all before they had a wide spread panic.

They brought the Kitsune and the new unnamed god with them to the throne room where all the rulers were waiting for them. Once they got there the question came fast to Kurenai the residential god communicator.

"What happen!"

"Who's the knew god!"

"Is he an ally!"

"Why has he just appeared now!"

"What's his relation to the Great Kitsune!"

"Does he wish us harm!"

"Answer us woman!"

They all screamed at Kurenai backing her into a corner they would have probably kept going if it wasn't for the loud commanding voice coming from the carriage they just brought in. "Enough!" Naruto shouted. He didn't like how they were all yelling at her. She had become quite the friend to him. She was one of the first and rare humans Naruto actually tolerated and would even go so far as to say he liked.

They all paled and backed off giving Kurenai room to breath who sent a thankful smile to the carriage unaware if Naruto could even see her. They didn't want to test the Kitsune seeing as they were just reminded what kind of power he really held. And if he was mad enough to actually acknowledge them enough to hear him speak he must be pissed. The wouldn't risk agitating him further. Especially with the new god in the room.

Who may be more interested in humans then their god was. And that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Gaara simply watched on with distance fascination. Leaning into Naruto he whispered (He picked up on how Naruto didn't engage these creatures directly except in special cases) "What are these beings?" He asked curiously. The last thing he remember before goin into his deep sleep was the world only containing himself and his pack.

Naruto whispered back "I can't really tell you how they originated just that when I woke up it was by them having some meaningless fight with each other. They called it war. They were bothering me at the time so I shut them in my old temperamental way and since then they've worshiped the ground I walk on. Which is actually kind of weird. I later found out the my mate was going to be one of them and going to be born in one of their kingdoms so I have protected it since then." Naruto explained his situation. Gaara nodded at the explanation.

"Will they view me the same as you?" Gaara asked. "Most likely. They will probably give you the same treatment as me. I would recommended you except it. It will allow to have a stable place to stay until you find your mate or the others. Who are all still likely asleep." Naruto suggested. Gaara thought about this before nodding. Naruto smiled it would be nice to have a member of his family back. "Okay I'll introduce you. But here are some unspoken rules that you should know first. One we don't usually interact with humans unless you deme them worth. They will except no other treatment. trust me I've tried. Two expect to be... pampered in any and every way. Three the people I have chosen don't count that they have been chosen by you."

Naruto explained all of this calmly and slowly not giving the paralyzed in fear humans outside the curtain any thought. Once he felt Gaara understood he stuck his hand out the curtain giving the surprised humans a glimpse of his skin.

He gestured with his index finger for Kurenai to come in. The movement was so human it seemed strange coming from such a powerful being. Kurenai nearly ran to the carriage but she was stopped from looking inside by Naruto who gestured for her to put her ear to the curtain before saying. "Tell them: This is my friend, pack mate, and new God Gaara the Shukaku. He will be show respect and given the same treatment as me he will also join us at the palace." Naruto said.

When Kurenai finish translating everyone could honestly say they were dumbfound.


	31. Chapter 31

**So Guys this is not a chapter but you need to read it if your following my stories. I decided to take a little break from them so that I could go back on my old ones like The Pharaoh's Lover and Obsession and do corrections.**

 **I was reading over my stories the other day to figure out why the hell I had so many favs and follows and I noticed a lot of miss spelling and messed up sentence structure so I am going back and fixing it.**

 **If you notice that you keep getting emails for stories I already finished just ignore them.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So finally got some inspiration for this story! Took me a while to decided what to do next. Also I know it's been a while but my teacher just got back from maternal leave and that means more community service for me. Not to mention since i's the end of the school year teacher give us even more work to give the failing student a chance to get their grades up sadly I am one of those students but only in ASL. Plus my English teacher wanted us to write a short story so I got tired of writing for a while when I was done with it.**

After all the excitement had finally calmed down from the new Gods arrival and the rulers had gotten their people back under control from that large display of power they all took the time to sit down and really discuss it. This had to be the first time in years that the rulers actually took their conference seriously and had something to discuss.

The Kitsune was not present for this conference though. They had humbly asked him to stay to further explain, but he had said (Well told Kurenai) that they didn't need any further explanation then what he told them and to maybe expect more in the future (That had done for their uneasiness). He also told them that he would rather take his pack mate out and show him what the world had become since they last were awake.

So now since they were left alone with no guidance from their God they had no other choice but to ponder on their own. "So how the hell are we supposed to deal with this?" Kankuro finally said cutting through the tense silence. "Your asking the wrong one." Yukio said. "Well I think we should just do as the Kitsune ordered. Take him as another God and send him to live in Hiruzen's kingdom." Orochimaru said adding his two cents.

"And why do I have to take on the unknown possibly deadly God!" Hiruzen said a little unset that he had to be the one to take him in. Don't get him wrong it was a great honor to have two gods in his kingdom. But they all knew very well from the last time they took a God in that it would not be some perfect guest visiting. When The Great Kitsune had first come he was very temperamental and would snap at and destroy just about anything. He refused to acknowledge and would only tolerate their presence. And Heaven forbid someone accidentally touch one of his tails. He eventually settled down when he got used to everything.

Thankfully they had a war going on during that time so they could turn their Gods anger on their enemy's during battle. But this time there was no war going on and if this new god was as temperamental as their current one use to be then which ever kingdom he lived in would be receiving quite a bit of damage until he got settled.

So Hiruzen was very upset that his Kingdom would be the one to suffer. After hearing Hiruzen's complaints the others shared a look before answering together. "Because your the oldest." They said. And if that wasn't the biggest load of bull that Hiruzen had heard in a long time. They used that same excuse for everything when they were little. Every time one of them had to do something the others didn't want too he got stuck with he job 'because he was oldest'. Quite frankly he was sick of it! He was about to vice his opinion when Kankuro spoke again.

"If it makes you feel better I'll take him off your hands once he's settled down." He said smirking in an amused way as he saw the vein pulsing in Hiruzen's forehead. "No way in hell! If my Kingdom's going to be the one taking damage first then it's going to be the one to reap the benefits after!" Hiruzen yelled stand out his chair. The others Laughed at his distress. It was always easy to get a rise out their friend. After that they decided it was best to just call their conference off for the time being and just have two next time. To make up for it. But it was deemed beast to get the new God to his home as soon as possible. Kankuro didn't want _his_ kingdom destroyed after all.

* * *

Right outside the Kingdom a four legged animal gave a tooth grin as he smelled who he was looking for right inside the kingdom.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think! Who is this mystery character?! He will be an OC by the way. Also check out my new story 'The Boy Next Door.'! Toddles!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry not a chapter but important.**

 **I just wanted you guys to know that I have not given up on my stories. School is almost over my friends in one week. But that also means Finals, Finals, Finals.**

 **Yep they put all our final exams on the last two days of school. Isn't that stupid?**

 **Anyway once finals are over I will be free to write as much as I want which means that I will be able to update much fast. I decided to do my stories in rotation. I let you guys decided in what order. Whoever PM's me or reviews first I will follow that order.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: SCHOOL IS OOOUUUUUTTTT! AND I AM FREEE! FREA AT LAST! FREE AT LAST! THANK GOD ALMIGHTY WE'RE FREE AT LAST! Anyways... So actually The Boy Next Door won the first pick in the rotation but I need to be watching the movie to do that one which I currently don't have acsess to. I think I can get it later, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so I decided to just do this one first.**

It was hot. No... that's to light a word to describe how Naruto was feeling in this blasted desert. He stared at Gaara jealously who was just relaxing calmly in their carriage without a care in the world as if the scorching heat did not bother him in the least. Which it didn't Gaara had always preferred to spend his time in the desert. It was his home and they think it's where he was born. But of course that was so long ago that no one was positive.

Anko handed him another jug of water while she and Kurenai fanned him. _"Want me to help fan you?"_ Gaara growled out at Naruto to avoid the present humans hearing his voicing. The rough feral sound causing the Hand Maidens and priest outside to jump thinking that the new god was picking a fight with the Great Kitsune. They remain tense for a while before Naruto nodded and handed Gaara three fans.

He held one in eat hand and one with his tail. Which was a little harder seeing as his tail was as easy to move around like Naruto's who's were more like flexible spears. While Gaara's tail was more like a powerful club. He stabbed one his many spikes on his tail through the base of the fan. When Naruto's court notice this they guessed what Gaara's growl had really meant.

If he was going to use that as his means of communication around them then this was going to be a very nerve racking god to serve. It was bad enough that they were seeing him without proper permission to help the Kitsune, but thankfully he didn't mind much. maybe because they were his Alpha's chosen?

 _'How are you feeling?'_ Naruto heard over his mind link with Sasuke coming with a flow of concern and worry. Naruto gave a small smile at that. Though he hated his current situation it made him feel all warm in side to know Sasuke cared. _'Fine Love. Just needed to get out of this country'_ Sasuke blushed at the nickname Naruto had taken to calling him since they established they were mates.

After getting over his pleasant embarrassment he chuckled at what Naruto said and the hostility in his voice when he talked about the heat of the desert. _'Don't worry a couple of more hours and we'll be home in the nice cold.'_ Sasuke assured. _'Next time we have the treaty renewal it should be in Ryuu. I would love to go to that wonderfully frozen country right now.'_ Naruto said longing being passed through their link. Sasuke gave an amused smile _'Maybe when I become hire ranked I'll recommend that.'_ He said. Naruto near moaned in happiness in his head. _'Oh my knight in shining armor. I knew you'd save me!'_ Naruto said back humor being passed along.

It actually took quite a bit of work for Sasuke not to laugh at that. So much so Kiba noticed in questioned him. Which once again lead to him pestering him about his love life believing he was thinking about his beloved. Which he was not really wrong about. Naruto and Sasuke were exchanging thoughts.

They reached the end of the country sooner than expected so Naruto was relieved of the dreaded heat quicker. And he swore it was Sasuke's wish for him to get better that got them out the country faster. After a little longer traveling they decided to sleep for that night instead of their nap schedule. They weren't in as much rush to get back as they were to get there. Their trip was cup short any ways because of circumstances.

Which everyone's minds were stilling bussing about which made it very hard for anyone to fall asleep including Kiba and Sasuke who were laying next to each other talking because they had to share a tent tonight (which meant Naruto couldn't visit). They were counting the stars when Kiba suddenly brought up something unexpected. "Hey did I ever tell you why I want to be a priest?" He asked Sasuke who shook his head in a no. "Well I going to now. I think of you as my closest friend so I feel like you should now." He said completely serious.

Sasuke payed close attention realizing this was very important for his friends. "It's for a better life for my family." Kiba said to a confused Sasuke. From what he recalled Kiba was also from the outskirts of the country and though it wasn't the wealthiest part of the country it wasn't so bad that Kiba had to seem so... distort. Kiba noticed his quite confusion and elaborated. "Sasuke I am from Edolas."

And with that simple sentence Sasuke understood completely. Edolas was the one place in the kingdom not blessed by the Kitsune. It was a city of sin, a lawless land, a living hell. Some people even called moving there 'the end of days'. The people who lived there were ex-convicts and banished people of other kingdoms. It was such a bad place that the king didn't want to waste the Kitsune's blessing on it so he asked it to be left alone hoping it would destroy itself.

Which was understandable because it was considered not to be part of any country but because it was closest to theirs it was officially part of the country not that that fact was acknowledged. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was even told it was. It was also extremely hard to get out of once your in which beg the question how Kiba got the money to leave for the capital to become a knight.

"I want to be a priest strong of enough that the Kitsune will acknowledged me so I can convince him to bless that land. Then maybe things will get better and even if I can't get my family out I will at least know that they are alright." Kiba said tears could be seen coming brimming at his eyes and Sasuke felt his heart go out to his friends. Though a lot of the people in Edolas deserved there fate there are people that were simply just unlucky enough to be born there. It didn't take a genius to realize Kiba is probably one of those poor souls.

And to see he didn't let it get him down. That he was fighting for the better for not just himself and his family but all in Edolas then he was a man to be respected. Sasuke sat up suddenly causing Kiba to do the same confusedly. Sasuke slammed his fist over his chest and lowered his head slightly making eye contact with Kiba. "I swear as your friend, comrade in arms, and also future priests that I will help you in your duty to help your family." He said with a determined light in his eyes that Kiba just knew that his friend will fulfill that promise.

After he got over that Kiba smile and gave Sasuke a light punch in the arm. "Idiot, who asked you to do that?"

* * *

Following behind their trvel party was the same four legged animal as before. He was running out of breath trying to keep up. His legs were just to short to catch up to them. He growled in frustration. After years of looking he finally found his master only for him to leave the kingdom he was in just as he finally reached the palace. When he finally caught up he would make sure to give that Kitsune an earful.

 **A/N: By the way looking for an experienced Beta if anyone is interested please PM me. BTW if your my beta then I think you'll probably get to read the stories before anyone else. Also I don't now how it works so please explain it in the message. Also to be willing to go over old chapters.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: So just don't ask why it took me so long you** ** _don't_** **want to know. But any way enjoy! :)**

Finally home! Naruto rejoiced quietly to himself as they walked through the streets of the capital. Gaara was peeking out of the curtain with vast interests in the strange structures Naruto called buildings. Sure he saw the one's in Sunagakure but those were carved out of existing sand dunes much like an ant farm would be made. These were made from brick and wood something he had never seen before.

It was amazing to him how much these small creatures manage to do. He guessed that they made up for their lack in size with their innovation skills. He wondered what the world would look like a hundred years from now because of them. Maybe some incredible things will happen because of them. Gaara was snapped out his musing by the site of the upcoming palace.

He looked up at it in appreciation. Of course no one could tell this except Naruto who was accustom to Gaara's no expression emotions. Naruto leaned over to Kurenai who was close to the curtain incase Naruto ever wanted to talk. "Gaara seems to really like the palace." He said and she looked over at the new god without thinking about it. Quickly looking down when she realized what she had done.

But by the small glimpse she got of his face he didn't seem all that impressed. Naruto noticed all of this and decided to explain it to the poor confused girl. "Gaara doesn't really show his emotions on his face you have to know how to read the signs of what he's feeling. The fact that he is still looking at the palace instead of just turning away after a few seconds means that he's impressed." Naruto told her.

Kurenai nodded in understanding making a mental note to tell this to the king. Naruto almost rolled his eyes in amusement to her serious expression. Kurenai has got to learn the meaning of 'light conversation'. Not every thing he tells her is supposed to be super important. _'Where finally home.'_ Naruto heard Sasuke say over their mental link with a relieved sigh. To say it was cut short this was a _long_ trip. He was just glad to finally be home.

When they entered the palace their first order of business was getting Gaara settled in. They put him up in the room next to Naruto. It had a door leading into Naruto's room so they would always be in immediate contact with each other but still have their privacy. Naruto and Gaara were both very happy with this set up. Though they both knew they probably wouldn't ever be closing the door between their rooms or one would always be in the others room.

Which was what was currently happen. Gaara was in Naruto's room while they were setting up his looking down at Sasuke's and Kiba's squad work out from the balcony. They weren't down there watching now because Sasuke and Kiba themselves were actually resting up from their first long trip. They were a special case in coming. Their squad had still been here training the whole time. Naruto thankfully could just brush of his not visiting today because of his tiredness. Not that Naruto ever really got tired. Except when he was in that evil heat.

The rest of the day went smoothly with Naruto teaching Gaara everything he would need to know about the modern world. Which was very hard because Gaara found all these new rules completely unnecessary, stupid, and confining. Which Naruto totally understood he and his pack had been largely free spirits before humans had come into the picture. They lived a simple life not hurting anyone and just enjoying life and each other. But Naruto's understanding didn't help his frustration in getting Gaara to at least listen.

It had been several hours into their lessons and Gaara was still insisting that clothing was pointless, constraining, and uncomfortable. Naruto almost turned into his true form when Gaara attempted to brake down the bathroom door instead of just using the nob like he told him. Simply to be rebellious. Naruto nerves had not been this bad since his old pack days.

He now understood why he had such a short temper back then. It was all his pack mates fault. It was something about being with them that brought out his more feral side which just screamed at him to punch first and ask questions later. That little voice in his head just insisted that violence was the answer to all life's problems.

To add on to it all he and Gaara had been talking to each other through Growls and Naruto's anger had seeped through them more than once scaring the hell out of his court who were just waiting for a fight to break out. Preparing to evacuate the city if it did. Their uneasiness just made Naruto's worse. After such a long and stressful day Naruto just needed his nightly dose of Sasuke.

So he scaled the side of the castle wall when the moon was at it's peak. Being sure to watch for not just guards but Gaara as well. He wanted this to be a private meeting. When he reached Sasuke's window he peered inside to see if he was asleep. He was witness to the sight of a sweaty Sasuke doing push ups on the ground he could hear a quite counting coming from under his breath.

"One hundred in six, one hundred in seven, on hundred in eight..." Naruto shook his head with a smile that boy just didn't know when to take a break. Unlike Kiba who was snoring quite loudly on the top bunk. Naruto tapped on the glass immediately catching Sasuke's attention. He jumped up from his position to quickly open the window with a large smile. "Hello Naruto. I thought you might come to visit tonight seeing as we couldn't see each other yesterday." Naruto smiled big at his comment.

"You know me so well." He said with a jokingly really sappily happy voice. Sasuke's smile broaden at it a small blush playing on his face. He had never been much of a blusher but Naruto just effected him so easily.

They spent the rest of the night talking to each other quietly being sure not to wake anyone. It was a such a peaceful night that Naruto had accidently falling asleep under Sasuke's covers with him. That would be something to explain in the morning.

* * *

The four legged creature stood on the outside of the palace trying to figure out how he was going to get in. Sure since the Kitsune became a God to these people foxes were rarely ever hurt for any reason. They were considered a sacred animal now. But that didn't mean he could just run up in the palace looking for the Kitsune. Sacred animal or not if he was seen as a threat to Naruto he would be killed on the spot. The now dub fox walked of to another section of the palace in hopes of finding a way in.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So I lent my sister my computer this summer for her summer school classes (Which she went to just for fun not because she had too. Isn't that weird?) and when she finally gave it back to me it was broken and she swears she didn't but anyway I'm back!**

"Alright you sorry good for nothing bastards! Get your asses up! We got a long day of training to get to!" were the first words Naruto woke to instead of the usual soft sunlight that would seep throw his window. Naruto was tempted to punch who just woke him up in such a rude way before even the sky was awake. But memories of last night stopped him in his tracks.

He had fallen asleep in Sasuke's bed. Naruto pulled the covers even higher on himself. What was he going to do now! Because of his carelessness Sasuke's whole plan to earn his position was ruine! And it was all his fault! Naruto was so deep in his panic that he had not notice he was projecting his thoughts to Sasuke. _"Calm down. It's going to be okay."_ Sasuke said back sending a wave of calm.

He pulled the covers a bit firmer over himself covering Naruto as much he could with his own body. Naruto immediately felt better from Sasuke's calm. It allowed him to stop and think with the wisdom that comes with centuries of life. He conveyed his plan to Sasuke before putting it into motion. "Get up Uchiha! Just because you recently came back from a mission doesn't mean I'm going easy on you! You got lucky yesterday put today I'm working you twice as hard!" Sasuke's commader said ripping off his blanket revealing to everyone...

... Just Sasuke.

Who got up with a forced groan trying to seem tired. Kiba who sat above him on his own bed laugh a little. "That's what you get for training all night! I told you to get some rest, but noooooo you have to do things your way." Kiba teased and Sasuke throw a pillow at him. His commander let him be after hearing what Kiba said about why he was tired. He even gave him a pat on the back with a almost proud smirk.

That was the best type of praise you could ever really get out Zabuza. Sasuke turned to the desk beside his bed to get his clothing for the day. Kiba climbed down the latter next to it while throwing Sasuke back his pillow. Which he caught with ease. When Sasuke bent down to get his clothes he noticed one of Naruto's tails sticking out from the bed.

Kiba was getting closer to Sasuke to reach over and get his things as well and out of desperation and lack of a better plan Sasuke kicked Naruto's tail under the bed completely forgetting how sensitive they were. A loud hissing sounded from under his bed causing everyone to turn their heads. Sasuke wanted to face palm. "What was that?" Kiba ask. "What was what?" Sasuke said pretending not to notice.

Kiba rolled his eyes "The noise coming from your under your bed." Kiba said while bending down to look expecting to see a cat or something along those lines. Others followed to wanting to get a peak. Sasuke was silently panicking. But the moment Kiba touched the bed sheets Naruto strung forward in his small fox form making a mad dash out the door.

A few boys that were closer to the door followed him while most everyone else stayed behind. They were fast but of course Naruto was faster even in his weakest form. He rounded the corner and the soldiers followed. But when the reached it the hall was empty which was kind of impossible because they're were no rooms to run into and the hall was too long to just go through so fast.

They gave up their chase and headed back to the room. Had they looked up they would have seen a now more human-like Naruto hanging onto the ceiling with his very sharp black claws. When they left Naruto stayed on the ceiling and use this way to head back to his room before his handmaidens would arrive to bring him breakfast.

Back with Sasuke who was felling very uncomfortable with all the stares directed at him. After the Soldiers who just left return empty handed to the quiet room his commander approached him with a face so serious Sasuke thought he was going to be thrown out the army. "Sasuke do you know what this means?" His commander asked him and Sasuke gulp "N..no sir." He manage to get out honestly scared that all his efforts to be with Naruto were going to be lost in this moment.

But then Zabuza did something Sasuke thought he'd never see in a million years... He smiled. A wide and toothy grin so large it actually seemed more intimidating then his usual scowl. He clapped his hands on Sasuke's shoulder proudly. "It means you've been bless my boy! The great Kitsune must have acknowledge your skill after your last mission. He even sent one of his sacred beast to rest under your bed as a sign! Of course this includes you as well Kiba!" He said excitedly turning to Kiba who now look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"W..who me?" He said unsurely. "Of course! You and Sasuke share a bed and you both went on the mission! I'm sure the Kitsune meant you both! To think two rookies from my division would get the approval of the Kitsune himself..." Zabuza continued to ramble on like that to a relieved Sasuke and a stunned Kiba. If you couldn't come up with a good lie then you can always leave it to people to come up with their own.

"Oh the plans I have for you boys! Today the Kitsune will be joining us once again. You two will be front row so that the Kitsune can see you even more. I'm sure you boys will be promoted no time soon. You may even reach Priests apprentice before the year is up at the rate your going. You bring great pride to this division." Zabuza said.

Kiba was over run with joy at those words. His commander thought they were even worthy of being Priests apprentices. Of course the Kitsune was the only one who could chose the next priests though the Priests took apprentices in their last years to train in hopes that they exceed them. The handmaidens also did the same. It wasn't guaranteed success but it was a way to train the next priests as soon as possible. Seeing as after being chosen the old priests powers were immediately transferred to the new ones. No matter their level of training they took over the moment they get picked.

Because the old court becomes unworthy of the Kitsune after losing their gifts.

The other boys and joined in congratulating Kiba and Sasuke. All except one who was burning with envy at Sasuke feeling he deserve the Kitune's blessing more than anyone else there. He would not lose the position as North Priests and leader of the Priests to a farm boy. Not again.

* * *

Our little fox friend was currently digging at the base of the castle trying to get in. _'It doesn't matter how many years it takes I will dig my way in here!'_ The little creature stated, so engrossed in his digging he didn't see the couple of soldiers coming up behind him even though they weren't even sneaking up on him.

He yelped as he was picked up suddenly and squirmed as hard as he could in the man's arms _'Unhand me human! I must get to my Master!'_ He shouted. The soldier gave a jolly laugh. "Ha Ha Ha! Calm down little guy! Are you lost? How did you get this far from the Fox sanctuary?" He said referring to the sanctuary inside the castle.

It was a small private garden for foxes that the Kitsune had taken in and made his servants in a way. They didn't really do anything but fetch things for the Kitsune when he needed them to and provide conversation to him when he use to refuse to talk at all. The Kitsune treated all of them like his children and never put them in harms way. He tended to them every day. Not letting others feed or care for them other than his self or on rare occasion when he was gone certain extremely dedicated worshipers.

"Come on I'll take you back home to your friends and your master doesn't that sound nice." The soldiers said still holding the squirming fox he knew like everyone in the palace that the Kitsune's foxes were special and could understand humans at the what appeared the most basic level (Actually they understood them perfectly just most of the time they chose to ignore humans. The only one who really mattered was their master.). _'I have no friends! The only one I need is my Ma... Wait.. did you say you'd take me to Master?'_ The fox asked calming immediately.

The soldier smile, the fox calming down was proof that this was one of the Kitsune's special foxes if it understood him. "I see I got your attention now. You just sit tight while we take you back home." He said with a smirk. _'I planned to you stupid human! Now take me to my Master!'_

 **A/N: So I updated today because I just owed you guys but I might not this weekend because I'm going to my cousins wedding and won't have time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Guys if you want quicker updates you've got to review! Enjoy!**

Naruto sighed relieved as he fell onto his bed from the ceiling. Who knew it would be so hard to get to his own room. He hadn't realized just how heavily guarded this floor was until he tried to sneak in himself. He almost got caught 5 times. Which was a total insult to his skills. He would need to do it more often for practice. He would have just scaled the castle if the sun wasn't raising it would have made him to easy to spot.

He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling letting his thought wander. They eventually wandered to Sasuke. _'I can't believe he kicked my tail.'_ Naruto thought with a pout he would have to get him back for that. He then sat up so fast it would have made any normal person dizzy. He left Sasuke to explain for himself! Goddammit!

Naruto jumped up and begin to pace the floor his mind wandering to everything bad that could possibly happen because of this. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't notice his handmaidens come in or the priests that soon followed after them. They stared in surprise at the Kitsune. And not just because he was awake before they woke him which was amazing in itself but because of the huge amount of emotion he was showing.

The Kitsune actually looked... worried. And that was never a good thing. What could possibly be so bad that the great and powerful Kitsune would worry over? It must be truly horrifying and it scared the hell out of them. They immediately sent a messenger to the king. But didn't leave themselves feeling that they were needed here incase something were to happen.

Naruto was finally snapped out of by a low growl coming from the door connecting Gaara and Naruto's room. He as well as his court looked over at him. _"I smell your nervousness from all the way in my room. What's wrong Naruto?"_ Naruto told Gaara all of what happen (through growls of course) and how he was worried what happen to Sasuke or what was going to happen. Gaara listen patiently never interrupting.

When Naruto was done Gaara finally spoke. _"Why don't you try reaching out to him. Through your mind link I mean."_ Naruto gave that some consideration. He and Sasuke had never communicated from such a long distance. Would it even reach him? Well it was worth a shot. Naruto nodded and determination. Closing his eyes concentration. This would be a bit harder than usual.

 _"Sasuke! Sasuke! Can you hear me!"_ He called out. _"Yes I hear you, but your voice sounds fainter than usual where are you?"_ Sasuke responded he was a bit harder to hear than usual. But just the sound of his voice no matter how low made Naruto feel better. He gave a small smile at it. His court were all relieved to see him smile they felt that whatever that was might be over.

 _"Are you okay how did they react to me?"_ Naruto continued his questions. Sasuke smiled at his concern. _"Don't worry I'm fine. They didn't think it was bad believe it or not they think it's a sign that me and Kiba have your blessing."_ Sasuke chuckled. Naruto giggled a bit along with him. _"Humans are so silly. You two don't even need my blessing. Your perfectly strong without it."_ Naruto said and Sasuke blushed a bit at the compliment. Kiba looked at him funny but didn't say anything.

 _"Thank you. But I can't talk now too many people around and for some reason it's harder to concentration on the conversation then usual."_ Naruto nodded in understanding even though Sasuke couldn't see him and said his goodbye's saying he would see him at training. When he was done he looked to see Gaara staring at him in his usual blank stare waiting for him to speak.

Naruto just smiled in appreciation to his friend and hugged him. _"Thank you."_ He purred out a sound that his court had never witnessed and were surprised that the Kitsune would make such an affectionate noise. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes did they think he was heartless? Gaara returned the hug and nuzzled his friend slightly making Naruto do the same.

Naruto miss this more animal-like show of love. Sure he had Sasuke which he could give all his affection and receive in return but Naruto had been... well... a giant fox most of his life. And had grown with a family of all animals so he had always acted as an animal including how they showed love. Which was different then what he and Sasuke did because his mate was human. He would not know that nuzzling was basically another way of hugging.

Or that a little lick is the same as a small peck of a kiss. Naruto was actually curious to know what type of face Sasuke would make if Naruto licked him. He giggled at the thought still nuzzling Gaara. It was slowly turning into more rough nudges as they put their whole bodies into it. Grinning and baring their teeth as they begin to try and pushing the other over.

They were soon tumbling in circles on the floor nipping and biting at each other. Laughing the whole while. Gaara was even smiling. Naruto got the upper hand and straddle Gaara cutely batting at him with his hands which were now puffy furry paw. That Naruto had turned them into in order to make sure he didn't cut his friend with his usual paws. Gaara had done the same.

Using his paws to block Naruto's soft assault. He flipped him over and they begin tumbling again. Naruto's court were suppressing awes at the sight knowing that if they did express it they would probably get their tongues cut out by the Kitsune to silence them at what they saw. But they could help but stare with smiles. It was so nice to see their usually stock, scary, strong Kitsune acting like he was actually enjoying himself. The sight was enough to reassure them fully that the earlier behavior was nothing to worry about so they sent another message to the king to tell him the crisis was over.

Gaara and Naruto eventually stopped when they notice the fruit Naruto's court had brought him. They decided to eat while Naruto told Gaara what there was to do in the palace. Naruto was in the middle of telling Gaara about pond they had in the back when he stood in urgency remembering something. _"Oh my goodness! My babies!"_ Naruto's sudden loud growl sent everyone on high alert.

Kakashi even reached for his blade for a second his one visible eye looking for what could have set the Kitsune off. Gaara gave a questioning huff. _"I have a garden where I keep my foxes so I can take care of them, but I haven't seen them in a whole week! I was to busy preparing for the trip and all the excitement from this morning distracted me. I need to go see them! My poor babies!"_ Naruto said quickly getting his veil cap and giving Gaara his extra one. Telling him to put it on while he gestured for Kurenai to come over.

"Take me to my Garden." He said Kurenai conveyed the message and they immediately understood the problem of course the Kitsune would be worried about his familiars. Gaara didn't bother asking anything about the garden Naruto had always treated all foxes as his children. It was the same for all of their pack. They adored their animals. But none of them had gone to so much trouble like Naruto.

If Gaara ever saw a raccoon in need then of course he would help it and he also like to have them around but he probably wouldn't go so far as to build them an entire garden like Naruto or freak out so much after not seeing them for a few days. It was the same for the rest of the pack. Naruto's connection with his animals was just stronger than the rest.

He himself had even been bit by Naruto for almost stepping on one when they were younger. So Gaara didn't bother to calm Naruto as he practically ran down the halls to his garden. His court was having a little trouble keeping up. Having to go a little slow to tell people everything was fine.

The garden was incased entirely in glass and seem more like a jungle then a simply garden though there was a stone path that went through it all and led to a small pond in the middle of it all with a little wooden bridge over it where Naruto could see three foxes playing in the water.

They seem to be just a bit above the age of a cub but not quite adults. They appeared to be two males and one female. Seeing as she was the only one with a pretty red ribbon around her neck. The moment they notice Naruto they came running at them. It was just Naruto and Gaara. Naruto's court waited just outside the gate not allowed to enter unless given express permission. Naruto got low to the ground to gather his babies into his arms.

 _"I missed all of you."_ He purred out. receiving yelps of agreement in return. They continued their hug until the little female fox looked up at Gaara curiously tilting her head. _"Who's that master? He feels different from the other humans."_ she said and Naruto smiled at her petting her while he answered. _"That's because he's not human. He's like me. His name is Gaara and he is one of my pack mates."_ Naruto explain making the little foxes already round eyes get even bigger.

 _"Really?"_ One of the boys ask and Naruto nodded at him smoothing down his fur. Of course those useless caretakers didn't properly groom his sweet cubs. Naruto continued grooming them all while he introduce them all to Gaara. They were all a year apart and not related by blood but were raised as sibling by Naruto from birth because they were all orphans.

The oldest was a male named Daisuke meaning Great help. Naruto gave him this name because he was usually the one to do the favor Naruto asked feeling he should be responsible because he was the oldest. The next was a mischievous cub named Hiro which means generous because despite his usually bad behavior he loved to share. It's how he shows he like people which is why he gave Gaara part of his food during their talk. Finally the youngest and only girl Ayako meaning colorful child because even though she was a really shy and quiet girl but once you got to know her there was a lot to her personality.

After introductions and Naruto was satisfied he had properly groom them they had all gone off to play. They went swimming, racing, hide and seek. They played all sorts of games. Naruto eventually notice his court watching from the glass while they waited. And that just didn't sit right with him. They should come play to. If Naruto had to put up with them following him around everywhere then they were at least going to join the fun.

Besides they were going to be retiring soon. Naruto knew the choosing of the next priests was only a year away and even though they aggravated him immensely through out this whole experience they had dedicated their life to keeping him safe and Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little thankful. Plus they were his first court of many to come Naruto would never forget them.

So with a determine face Naruto walked over to them catching them of guard he did something they never in a million years expected he wrapped his tails around them and dragged them inside speaking not only to Kurenai but to them all he said "Come play.". And that's exactly what they did until they were all exhausted and satisfied.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sup! So going back and forth between this and TBND and a little wolf love every now and again. Enjoy BTW Yumi Yang where you at?! I miss your wonderfully long reviews!**

Anko was running away from the Kitsune while laughing as he chased her. They had been playing tag for the past thirty minutes and because of all there unhuman stamina none of them were so much as sweating. Anko leaped over a log and latched onto a branch from one of the trees climbing up and hoping from tree to tree never stopping laughing.

The Kitsune followed with no problem actually coordinating himself much better then her. She knew he could tag her anytime he want but he was just dragging it out for the fun of the game. It was clear from the laugh he was giving off himself. The others were also following after 'distracting' the Kitsune to give Anko time to run. She seem to be his target seeing as she was the only one who hasn't been 'it' yet.

Sadly there game came to an abrupt end when they heard a knock from the window. It was a messenger who had there head done in order to avoid looking at Naruto. "Speak messenger." Kakashi said giving the boy permission to talk in the Kitsune's presence. "My lord, it is time for the Kitsune's usual watching of the squad." He said gesturing to the two carriage behind him which Naruto had not notice until now.

Naruto turned to Gaara _"This is usually the time I go to watch Sasuke and his friend exercise. You can come if you want but you don't have too."_ Naruto said. He didn't know if Gaara would find that interesting seeing as he only went to watch Sasuke's bulging muscles while he did push ups and also to talk to him so he could bond with his mate.

Instead of answering Gaara just walked to his carriage and stepped in. Naruto took that as a yes and got in his own. His and Gaara's carriage were kept really close because one side on both carriages was open so they could see and talk to each other. The sides where press together to it was like on big carriage. Naruto rather like that set up.

When they got to the court yard everything stopped. Because everyone was a bit taken off guard at the second carriage. Not everyone had been informed of the new God just yet because of lack of fast communication. But all they had to do was tell this group of soldiers and the news will spread like wild fire on its own.

Kakashi stood before them all and address them. "I bring you good news to you all. You are probably wondering who is in the extra carriage. Well you will be glad to hear we have a new God!" Kakashi paused there to let the excited and confused chatter die down. "He is called Gaara the Shukaku. He is and old subordinate of the Kitsune. One of his pack members that I'm sure you've all heard from the legends. He has not chosen anyone worthy of him yet so he will stay with the Kitsune until he decides. That is why today he will also be observing you all so put your best forward today!" Kakashi finish letting them go back to there training.

The improvement was obvious. Soldiers who were once looking like they were about to falling over from exhaustion were now putting in more effort then most others. Though Naruto didn't really care about the others he was to busy watching Sasuke. Deciding if he should call out to him yet or wait a little while because he seem to be talking to Kiba and Naruto didn't want to make Sasuke look like he was talking to himself like some crazy person again.

So Naruto decided to ask Gaara something while he waited. _"Do you see anyone you like?"_ Naruto asked referring to Gaara's future court. Gaara didn't even give indication that he heard Naruto for several minutes. Naruto was about to give up on the question when Gaara finally answered. _"I think... I think I'm not going to get a court."_ He said causing Naruto to raised a curious eyebrow. _"Oh? Why not?"_ Naruto asked his curiosity dripping from his voice.

 _"Well I decided that I'm not going to stay in this kingdom. I've been asleep for several centuries and I want to see what the world has become. I think I would like to go travelling for a while. I probably go look for the others while I'm at it. It's about time those lazy bastards woke up. I might even run into my mate on the road. Having a court would just slowly me down in my travels. I'm much faster and strong by myself."_ Naruto was actually taken aback by this. But he soon found himself smiling.

 _"That's great Gaara! I was actually planning to go look myself when Sasuke became a priests next year but having you out there looking is much better! We can get a head start on them! And if you find them you can send them my way. I have a bone to pick with all of them for being to stupid to tell me where they were going to sleep before they left."_ Naruto said making Gaara give one of his almost invisible smiles.

When they were done deciding when to go over the specifics like when Gaara would leave as well as what he would have to take with him they fell back into silence. Naruto decided he waited long enough to talk to Sasuke. He reached out to him telling him about his morning and that he had actually played with his priests. Sasuke had been very surprised he always thought Naruto was just annoyed by his priests. He was actually kind of jealous they got to hang out with him in the garden before he himself could.

Naruto had chuckled and promise to take him in secret later that week during one of his nightly visits. Sasuke had been very excited about that and was about to thank Naruto before Kiba smoke up and a very serious voice. One that actually had Sasuke kind of concern. "Sasuke I need to talk to you after training today in private. Well wait for everyone to go to there rooms before we can talk." Kiba whispered not even looking Sasuke's way his eyes straight forward and hard.

Sasuke told Naruto about Kiba's strange behavior which made him frown a bit. He promise to be there by one of the windows when they had there talk to make sure everything was fine and that Sasuke had back up just encase. Of course they didn't think Kiba would do anything but Naruto was just a little over protective of his very mortal mate. Until him and Sasuke consummated there relationship Sasuke would still be a vulnerable human.

Which worried Naruto more then he let on. Sasuke agreed to let Naruto come just to put his nerves at rest. The rest of training went on quietly.

* * *

Naruto scaled the side of the stone castle wall down to the window near the bathing quarts for the soldiers. positioned himself were he could see but wasn't seen. It was just Kiba and Sasuke there and Kiba was staring Sasuke done hard. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Sasuke was about to break it but Kiba beat him to it.

"Sasuke I have a question for you and I want you to answer me completely honest as your best friend." Kiba said with no humor what so ever. Sasuke gulp a little before nodding his head in yes. Kiba nodded in thanks to his cooperation. "Sasuke do you know the Kitsune?". Time froze. Sasuke's eyes were wide as saucers. He tried to gather his composer quick so he could say no but a loud crashing sound of a body hitting the ground stopped him.

He and Kiba looked to there right to see that a very shocked Naruto had fallen through the window in surprise at Kiba's question his eyes were incredible wide and his jaw was completely slack. The fall seem to do nothing to snap him out of his shock. Kiba who was now also taken aback was to surprise to remember he was supposed to look away.

Sasuke on the other hand was just concern about Naruto after that fall. Not even caring about there secret anymore he ran over to Naruto to help him up. "Naruto! Are you okay!" He said as he offered him his hand. Naruto took it without thinking and was pointing at Kiba while he stuttered "H.. he j..just!" Naruto seem to not even be able to get it out.

He just could not believed they had been discovered. Naruto prided himself of his stealth and ability to hide things so that fact someone found out even though he had take every precaution was a little mind blowing. Kiba was now looking at the floor after he realized he was staring. His mind was racing he was kind of hoping that his assumption about Sasuke was just his sleep induced delusions.

"I'm so sorry Great Kitsune!" He tried to say. If he had ruin hos chances of becoming a Priests because of this there was no way he could save his family. Naruto seem to not hear him he was still stuck on the fact the had been discovered. "H..how?" Naruto manage to get out while he leaned against Sasuke.

He didn't actually need the support the fall didn't hurt at all he just like Sasuke fussing over him. Kiba shift uncomfortably at the question but answered all the same. "Well a few days before our trip to I was woken up the sound of Sasuke talking to someone and I was about to tell him to shut up and throw a pillow at him before going to sleep. But then I heard him call your name and I remembered it was the name of the Kitsune. I thought it might just be a coincidence or that it was just my sleepy head coming up with things but then when I peaked I saw the tip of one of your tails retreating up the window. I wanted confirmation so I stayed up the next couple of nights but you didn't come back. So I brushed it off. But this morning convinced me so I decided to ask Sasuke myself. I didn't expect you to be here as well. Please forgive my impudence!" Kiba finished bowing his head for forgiveness.

Naruto just huffed and gave Kiba a reassuring smile. "You can lift your head. I'm not mad just surprise I didn't think anyone notice me talking to Sasuke at night. Your all really heavy sleepers." Naruto said. Kiba face was twisted with confusion he hadn't expect the Kitsune to be such a laid back person. Even though he wasn't anyone special the Kitsune didn't care one bit he was in his business or that he was looking at him. He was even talking to him casually.

Sasuke recognize the look and found himself laughing. Naruto soon joined in. It was always fun when Sasuke introduce Naruto to people they were always so shell shocked at his personality. The image that the king had painted of Naruto was so far from the truth it was ridicules. Kiba watched them closely.  
He noticed how they stood just a little too close together to be just friendly. He notice how Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders with no hesitation like he'd done it a million times and would do it a million more.

He also notice how Naruto leaned into the touch. Not seem to even think about it. Kiba raised an eyebrow at that he waited tell they were both done laughing at his expense before asking what was on his mind. The Kitsune probably would take offense to the question if his laid back attitude to the rules were anything to go off. "W...what exactly is you guys relationship?" Kiba asked making Sasuke straighten up and blush slightly. That was all the answer Kiba need but the Kitsune seem to want to confirm it.

"Well that's and easy question. Were lovers." Naruto said a proud smirk on his face as he cling to Sasuke arm being purposefully intimate. Kiba ran his hands over his face and huffed or a breath of air. "Oh man. I just... I need to sit down. This is to much for one night. I woke up this morning completely normal. Now I find out my best friends courting the god of our people." He said squatting to the floor because their were no chairs.

Sasuke squatted in front him a amused look on his face. He patted Kiba's head like a mother would do her crying baby "There there little Kiba your world only been turn up side down. Nothing to get bent of shape about." He said just aggravate him. Kiba wanted to do nothing more but to punch him in the face in that moment but decided that violence wasn't going to help.

After Kiba had calmed down some Sasuke and Naruto told him the story of how they met and how Sasuke decided to become a priests so he could be with Naruto. Sasuke was in the middle of telling Kiba about his hellish training with his brother when he was interrupted by a curious question from Kiba. "Why didn't you just tell the king the Kitsune already chose you. I'm sure you would have been excepted already. Then the two of you could have already been together." He asked.

"That's because I wanted to earn the right to be with Naruto. I want to be able to protect him. And I can't do that by taking the easy way. that's why I asked Naruto to let me get there by my own power." Sasuke said with his chin held high. Kiba felt a whole new respect for his friend in that moment. Naruto seem to feel something at those words to because He held onto Sasuke tighter looking up at him with eyes filled with adoration. "Isn't he dreamy?" Naruto said making Sasuke chest deflate and causing him to look away with a blush. Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Naruto just seem to think it made him even cuter. Kiba couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his usually stock friend acting like a love sick puppy. He was gripped his stomach in pain and he fell over on the floor trying to stop. Sasuke's blush just got deeper as he glared at his friend. He wanted to get up and kick him for laughing but that would mean having to let go of Naruto and he didn't want to separate there contact just yet. So he let his friend laugh but _oooooooh_ would he get his revenge later!

After Kiba had calmed down they were about to start back up the story but when Sasuke open his mouth to keep talking Naruto suddenly bit him on the ear making him yelp and surprise and just a little pain. He gripped his ear looking at Naruto in betrayal. He knew one of Sasuke's most sensitive parts were his ears. "What was that for?" He asked. Naruto glared up at him. " _That_ was for stepping on my tail earlier!" He said back making Sasuke lower his head in regretful shame.

He apologized under his breath. "Wait... that was you this morning Great Kitsune?" Kiba asked and Naruto nodded. "Yes I fell asleep visiting Sasuke last night and turned into my fox form so people wouldn't recognize it was me. Also just call my Naruto. You'll be one of my future Priests you know and I think that I will try to get along more with them this time." He explain. And Kiba nodded in understanding before he caught what Naruto said at the end of his sentence.

"Wait! You mean you've already picked me to be one of the next priest!" Kiba said a large smile starting to stretch on his face. Naruto's own face was taking on a smile. "Of course after hearing your reason for wanting to be a priests and seeing your skill for myself already I just had to make you one. I also want to tell you that I have already bless Edolas ever since I found out you came from there by the time your a Priests it should be completely renewed." Naruto said with a big smile.

But his smile dropped when he notice Kiba wasn't. Tears were running down Kiba's eyes as he tried to wipe them away they just continued to fall. Naruto thought he did something wrong until he heard what Kiba was sobbing under his breath. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He just kept chanting it over and over while Naruto and Sasuke patted him one the back giving him tissues smiles on there faces happy to know they help a friend.

Kiba continued like that until he made himself pass out from exhaustion. Naruto help carry him back to there bunks. Making sure not to disturb anyone. Thankfully they were all asleep...

Well that what they thought...

What they didn't notice was one soldier in the corner who was watching them the entire time eyes burning with jealousy. That farm boy would not get away with this! He would not let him steal his glory again!

* * *

Our little fox friend was wondering the palace grounds again. Trying to find a way in to his master. When the soldier were bringing him earlier he notice they were trying to take him to the weird huge glass cage and though it may look like a beautiful paradise he was not fooled! He would not be tricked into there and then never get t see his master!

So he bit the soldiers hand and made a run for it. He lost those stupid soldiers easily. But he had sadly gotten lost and then ended up outside again. Forgetting which way he came out of he was back to square one. _'Oh well I'll just have to finish digging that whole.'_ He thought with a tired sigh. This was going to take a while.

 **A/N: Can any of you guess who this very angry Character is?**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: So school is starting back up in a week. Well like a week and a half it starts on a Wednesday isn't that stupid? Well I have been busy school shopping and registering so pardon the lateness.**

 _1 Year Later_

Twenty soldiers all stood in the throne room lined up in rows of five in front of the king, Kitsune, and his court. The Kitsune was behind his curtained throne next to the kings. One maiden stood on each side of it. The priest stood in front of the throne itself like guards. All with proud smiles on there faces as they stared upon their individual apprentices who had all manage to make it to the finals. Now was finally the time for the Kitsune to pick his knew court.

And also time for the previous court to retire and become the highest nobles in the country living out the rest of their lives happy in content. Of course they would loss their abilities bestowed upon them by the Kitsune and would never again be given the honor to look at him. But they had no regrets this last year of their service the Kitsune had taken to them more then ever before.

Once when all they could do was watch as he played or sat in silence thinking had become them joining in his games and being let in on his thoughts. Kurenai was no longer the only one he talked to. He shared his thoughts and conversation with them all. But the greatest and most amazing and shocking thing he had done for them was there good bye the moments before now.

* * *

 _"This is it my beloved court. I will miss you all dearly. And even though I will not be letting you keep your gifts I want to give this to you all." The Kitsune said holding out gold necklaces each with a red stone on the end that was in the shape of a small tear drop. "These are all drops of my blood. It will aid and protect you acting as a shield should you ever be in danger. As well as grant you great fortune and prosperity. I wish for all of you to have long and happy lives."_

 _Naruto said putting the necklaces around each of their necks. They held the jewel in their hands looking at them with happiness and pride. Then he did something completely unexpected. He leapt into Anko's arms hugging her tight. Anko who was shell shocked for a second like the others didn't responded at first simply gasping in surprise._

 _But she soon reciprocated the hug with and awkward smile on her face. Kurenai would eve swear that she saw a single tear of joy roll down her face. Which Anko would later deny. After that Naruto went on to hug them all. And that was the moment that it really hit them that this would probably be the second to last time they would see the Kitsune. That was a thought that brought tears wanting to fall down all there eyes._

 _The only other time they would see him again would be at their death beds. Which is a time the Kitsune swore to be there to peacefully send them off on their finally journeys. After composing themselves they got ready for the ceremony._

* * *

It was a joyous yet sad moment. All they could do now was hope that there apprentices were chosen and became an even better court then they were. They looked at the faces of there apprentices. Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Though the boy might looked composed on the outside Kakashi could guess how the boy was really feeling. He sent him an encouraging smile. Which Sasuke return with an almost unseen grin.

Might being as competitive as ever decided to send a large toothy grin to his apprentice Neji. Who had been staring at the back of Sasuke head with silent unseen anger. He would not lose to that farm boy again. Neji was one of the highest born nobles there was he deserve this position! He would be the northern priests! He deserve nothing less then to be leader!

He had to have this position! To restore his honor in his fathers eyes. Neji had become his fathers greatest disappointment the day he returned not having been pick by the Kitsune as a child. It had only gotten worse when their family spy return saying the Kitsune had chosen some outskirts farm boy over him. After that his father had never truly looked at him the same.

This was his chance to get that look of pride back! He was even put up against that same stupid farm boy again. If he was chosen as the northern priests instead of Sasuke he would restore his family name. But Neji was no full he knew that the boy would still at least become a priests. He was cheating after all. A year ago when Neji had witness the Kitsune and Sasuke caring Kiba back to bed it all clicked.

It explain why all the superiors seem to favor those two and how they had manage to just get so strong so fast. They had to have been bless by the Kitsune. Well Neji didn't care he would beat them anyways despite their connections. That position was his.

Neji sent back a nod of acknowledgement to his soon-to-be previous master. Kurenai looked upon her apprentice with worry. She was clearly squirming in nervously. Kurenai locked eyes with her a mouthed that she would be fine a look of complete confidence on her face. Even though Hinata was shy and a little quite. She was one of the most promising of the candidates to be a handmaiden.

Her only flaw was that she lack confidents. For some reason Hinata couldn't see herself as strong enough to stand next to the Kitsune. The only reason she had even signed up for the training was to follow her brother in his journey to finally be chosen by the Kitsune. Well that was her main reason anyways. The other a bit more inappropriate.

When they had been younger and were called as two of the many children to possible be picked by the Kitsune Hinata had not actually wanted to go. She knew at the time that it would be a great honor to be picked and would bring great wealth to her family. She had still been quite frighten at being picked by the Kitsune. She didn't know what being picked would entitle.

Would she be the Kitsune's pet? His adoptive child? Maybe even a snack? None of those options sounded to pleasant. But when the Kitsune had stood from his curtain and reviled himself to them even though Hinata hid her eyes as quick as possible she was still able to get a peak of him. And in that moment she wanted nothing more then to be picked.

The Kitsune was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She wanted nothing more then to serve him! To be with him the rest of her life. Even if she was nothing more then a snack and her life would be ended very shortly. But all her dreams were crushed immediately when the Kitsune had deemed all the children unworthy at the spot.

She felt guilty the moment the words left his mouth. How dare she think these thoughts? She was worthy of such a divine being. Her self esteem only got worse when she heard that the child the Kitsune had picked was someone of such low status. Her whole life she was told by her family that such people were only worth the dirt they were covered in.

So did that mean Hinata was less then dirt if he had been chosen instead of her? From that day on Hinata had started to become much more reserve only ever really talking to her brother Neji. She had been excepting that because of her unworthiness that her father would probably just arrange a marriage for her for political gain. She was excepting of this fate. After all she had no right to decided how her life went.

But when she had heard her brothers plan to become a priests to try again a thought had come to her mind. Just because she wasn't worthy the first time maybe over the years she had gotten better some how. Maybe she would be good enough to be a hand maiden. So she trained. She trained so hard along side her brother.

When there father had learned of their plan he gave the most proud smile they had seen in a very long time. He hired them many tutors and work them day and night for the position. When it came time for them to in lists he had told Neji that he didn't ever want to see his face again unless he was a priests. Though he looked at Hinata and said that if she failed she would be welcome into their home for only a brief time until they could find a subtle husband for her.

When they had finally separated from their father Neji had swore to her he would become a priests not just for his own sake but hers to. He didn't have much faith that she would become a handmaiden because she lack the confidence. So he swore that when he was priests he would ensure she didn't have to go back to their father. He would protect her until she found would she wanted to marry.

Hinata was thankful for that but she knew there would never be any man she would want to marry. Now that she had seen the Great Kitsune she would never be able to view a man as beautiful as him. Hinata stopped her pondering long enough to give a weak smile to her master. Her master was a genius and if she thought Hinata could do it maybe she had a chance after all.

Kiba looked at his master Asuma with a glint of confidence in his eyes and Asuma knew he had nothing to worry about. His apprentice would go far with his strength and that strong determination. He sent proud smile Kiba's way and Kiba returned with a toothy grin his canines standing out. He did not even need to become a priests anymore. The Kitsune had already granted his wish and his family was safe and well looked after.

Edolas had become a peaceful and prosperous land again. His mom hand even been able to start a small pet shop/vet center she was making honest money and was very happy with life again. No he no longer needed to become a priests. He wanted to be one. because now he owed the Kitsune everything and wanted to spend his life repaying him. And he would see to it that he did.

Iruka looked at his own apprentice to see how _she_ was doing. She was standing strong and confident in the row with the rest of the priests candidates. Which confused quite a few people at first. No woman had ever tried to be a priests. So most assumed that she was actually a handmaiden candidate and they just didn't have room in the line for her in the back.

Iruka smirked himself. He had no doubt that she would be pick as a priests and he would be proud to say he trained the first female priests ever. It was the whole reason he chose her to began with. When he had first met her and she told him about her goal to be a priestess he was taken with her. She said that she wanted to prove that a woman could do the job as good as a man and if given the chance she was sure the Kitsune wouldn't care about gender and would pick her.

Iruka had respected her decision and wanted to help her make history. He had given her the option to spar with him to prove she was worth being his apprentice she mange to get in three hits. That was two more then the average man. She wasn't as good as Sasuke or Kiba but she was still way better then most. When Iruka had jokingly asked her how she got so strong so fast she said that she had grown up with six brothers and was often the but of their jokes. And one day she decided that that would _never_ happen again.

Iruka could honestly say the look she made when she said that gave him nightmares for weeks. That was the moment he was convinced that even without his help she would definitely be chosen. He might as well help her along the way and train her. When Temari noticed Iruka's smirk directed at her she sent one of her own. No one had ever been as encouraging as that man. Her own family thought that the best she could ever do was be a handmaiden.

They expected her to come how sad and disappointed and then she would have no choice but to finally take up the family business and become a merchant like he many older brothers. She would prove them all wrong and would enjoy their shock pride in her when she gave them the news in person.

Anko looked at her own apprentice with pride like she had already been chosen. She maybe look like some prissy little doll at first sight but if you looked closer you would see the damage on her hands from work and hard labor. You would notice the small scar from battle hidden by her clothes. You would see the look of a soldier in her eyes.

Anko had not picked the most promising of soldiers like her comrades. No she had picked someone who would never become a handmaiden without serious coaching and a miracle. She had picked the pretty girl with the stupidest reasons of becoming one. When she had first met Sakura she had cared about nothing but being beautiful and was as weak as a child. The reason she had joined the trainees was so she could be with some boy named Sasuke.

She had heard he was on the road to be a priests so she thought the best way to get close to him was to become a handmaiden. She thought the job was just like any other handmaidens simple things like doing the Kitsune's hair. Helping him bathe or get dress. What she didn't know like many who tried out for the position was that you had to be just as good as fighting as you were at doing hair.

When Anko had taken her as her apprentice the first thing she did was beat those useless thoughts out her head. When Anko was done Sakura had become a harden soldier and a skilled handmaiden. And if you asked Anko herself she would say Sakura was the best. But the one thing Anko couldn't change was Sakura's reason to become a handmaiden.

She had given up on trying to get Sasuke out the girls head and instead used it to motivate her. Whenever Sakura was ready to throw in the towel Anko would say things like "Do you really think Sasuke wants to be with a quitter?" or "A man like Sasuke would never want a weak wife.". It worked wonders all it took was mentioning the boy name and Sakura was like a different person. She would go dying from exhaustion to running ten mile laps with no brake.

It was one of the most impressive thing Anko had seen. Love is a scary thing. Sakura locked eyes with her master and read her lips as she mouth 'For Sasuke'. Sakura nodded strongly and stood taller her demeanor hardening even more.

It was finally time for the Kitsune to pick. The priest moved a side so that the Kitsune could exist the curtained throne. Some people held their breath expecting to finally see the Kitsune. They all gave small looks of disappointment when they noticed the Kitsune was wearing his crown that covered his entire body in a white sheet.

They all looked on as he approached the front row. The Kitsune would first chose the first in command the Northern Priests, then the East, South, and finally the West. Next he would pick his left Handmaiden and then his right. You would know you were chosen the Kitsune stood before you. You would then have to bow your head to him and recite the pledge of loyalty and finally the Kitsune would leave a small kiss on your head sealing his power into you.

They all tensed as the Kitsune began to walk Neji prepared to bow as the Kitsune stared his way. But Neji wasn't sure if he was coming to him or Sasuke because Sasuke was standing right in front of him. Neji felt rage go through his body as the Kitsune stood before Sasuke.

Sasuke got on one knee and softly gripped Naruto's sheet giving it a small kiss before saying his pledge. "I Sasuke Uchiha swear to pledge my life before the Great Kitsune. I swear to give my life to you and sacrifice any and all in your name." He finished standing still as Naruto kissed his head through the sheet leaving behind a glowing light before it faded just as quickly as it came.

Neji wanted nothing more then to just stab the bastard right then and there. Even though he would probably still become a priests and his father would recognize that as a win he himself will always know he failed. He lost once again to that stupid farm boy. Now all he can do was achieve so much as a priests that the Kitsune revoked Sasuke's title and bestowed it upon him.

Sakura felt her heart flutter. Her Sasuke had did it! She wanted to run into his arms and congratulate him! But she couldn't not yet she had show him she deserved him first. She would make him see that she was strong enough to stand beside him!

Kiba looked on in pride at his friend. Of course he would be the Northern Priests. That wasn't a surprise in the slightest even without Naruto's undying love for the boy. Kiba made a mental note to get his friend a congratulation gift.

Hinata felt a bit of envy go through herself. She wanted a kiss from the Kitsune! What she would give just to stand that close to him! Now she just had to be chosen. She didn't think it would be that amazing looking to be kissed.

Temari felt a bit disappointed that she was not picked first. She would have loved to rub that in her brothers faces guess she would have to jjust settle for being the first girl.

Naruto didn't linger any longer next to Sasuke as he stood. He moved directly behind him to a boy with long dark hair and blind looking eyes. Neji bowed and kissed Naruto's sheet like Sasuke did reciting the same pledge. Hinata was so proud of her brother she just knew he would be pick she was actually kind of surprise he wasn't first.

At least even if she didn't get picked she wouldn't have to go back to her father. And she might even meet the Kitsune because Neji would be working for him. Neji did his best not to show his anger as the Kitsune moved on to the next person. It was the boy right next to Sasuke. Kiba was his name if Neji remembered correctly he was also another cheat if that night a year ago meant anything.

Naruto finally moved on going all the way to the back which confused a lot of people. The only ones back there was mostly woman with only a few men mixed in. It confused them more when he skipped all the men and stopped in front a woman.

Temari couldn't help but smirk at everyone's faces including the king and the court's as she bowed before the Kitsune and made the Priests pledge. All watched with wide eyes except Iruka as the Kitsune kissed her head making her the Western Priestess. Naruto didn't let the looks effect his pace he went on to pick his handmaidens.

He stopped next in front of Sakura who felt a small blush cover her face as she got on one knee. This was the start to her and Sasuke's future! She could see it all play out. The would get to know each other through their job. Then eventually he would ask to court her. Then the would be married with the Great Kitsune's blessing himself! And then after years of service they would retire together as high ranking nobles! Oh she couldn't wait!

She started her pledge "I swear to always be there for the Kitsune as not only a means of safety but to handle all his problem no matter how big or small. And I swear to always be a ear for him even when one if not needed. And a mouth for him when one is needed." Sakura finished the last part of the pledge had been added this year. They figured that the Kitsune chose Kurnai to speak for him first because she was his handmaiden and next was Anko so they believed the Kitsune had deem them his official 'mouth'.

Hinata watched this happen and closed her eyes she knew the chances of her being picked were one in a billion. Her eyes opened again when she felt something under her chin. She looked to see everyone staring at her as the Kitsune had his hand under her chin to lift it. She felt a large blush break across her face. She was close enough to the Kitsune that she could just see under his sheet. And she would later swear she saw him smiling at her reassuringly.

When she finally overcame her shock she dropped to her knee as fast as possible. Holding the Kitsune's sheet as gentle as possible loving the way it felt on her fingers. This was happening! This was really happening! She was being chosen. The feeling was more magical then she thought it would be. She could die happily right now! She placed her lips on the sheet. It was so smooth even more so then her lips themselves.

This was only the beginning soon when everyone not chosen was escorted out she would be able to see his face again! That would be perfect. When she had said her pledge and was all over. Everyone else was escorted out including the old court. But not before they congratulated there no longer apprentices and left the with their final goodbyes.

When it was over the court stood before the Kitsune and king in a straight line waiting to finally have the honor to see him. No one had except Kiba and Sasuke of course not even Neji had really seen. It had been so dark a year ago all he had seen were there body shapes. The only reason he knew it was Kiba and Sasuke with the Kitsune was because only there bunk was empty.

They all waited with baited breath as the Kitsune slowly lifted off his crown removing the sheet. When his face was finally reviled to them they let out gasp of surprise.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So School just started up and it's been hell. I didn't think it I would be this busy but I do now have AP classes as well as an OnRamps class which is like taking high school and college at the same time. Not to mention National Honors society and community service. Plus piano class. It's been a lot so if I drop off the face of the earth I haven't abandon the story just don't got time... but anyways! Enjoy**

Naruto laughed a little at Sasuke's and Kiba's fake gasps that were just a little to slow coming to be real. They were both so funny when they were trying to pretend they didn't now him. Naruto looked at the rest of his court with much clearer eyes now. That sheet tended to block his vision a little. Naruto to in all their face and stored every detail into his memory.

He decided that this time around he would be a little more involved with his court. After regretting not being truly connected to his last one until the end he made a vow to himself not to make the same mistake. He would talk more with them. Share more and involve them in his daily routines. And he would start be telling and showing them all today what it be like to be his court.

Usually he would just let the king spout his nonsense about how important it was and they had a duty to do blah blah blah. It was usually a long and drawn out speech. But this time Naruto would make it less about duty and more about being friends. Which honestly might be hard for some of them.

The others looked on the Kitsune with nothing but awe. They had all heard the legends of his other worldly beauty but to see it for your self... It kind of made them feel like they should still all be averting there eyes. None of them actually felt worthy to be even in the same room as him, Kiba included.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to address his court but then he remembered that the king was still in the room. He stared at the king for aw while contemplating on how to get him to leave without talking to him. He thought it was a little early to talk to one of his handmaidens because they hadn't even gotten use to his looks yet.

Naruto sighed realizing he would be talking to them soon anyways. Naruto looked at the to and tried to decided which one of them could handle him talking to them first. He was going to try the raven haired girl but she seem to near faint when all he did was look at her. Naruto gave his attention to the pink haired girl instead. She only seem to flinch a little at his gaze so he figured she would probably not pass out.

Naruto reached his hand out to her with a small smile offering it to her. Sakura blushed deep as the Kitsune acknowledge her. She could feel her heart pounding. She knew that her job entitled being really close to the Kitsune as a friend but she never thought she would be given permission to touch him. This was a marvelous day indeed! Things were looking up for her!

Sakura took the hand with her own smile. Naruto guided her up the few steps separating them and placed her at his side. Hinata felt herself become a little jealous at that. What did that pink haired girl have that she didn't! She wanted to touch the Kitsune's hand too! Hinata took a few breaths to calm herself. She was a handmaiden too. Which meant she would most likely get to touch him eventually. It was okay if she wasn't the first.

Naruto leaned over to Sakura's ear using his hand to block what he was saying from the king. Sakura leaned in and felt herself blush even deeper at hearing his voice. "Tell the king to leave." that small sentence was enough to make Sakura want to hear more. His voice was like a thousand angels singing. It was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever heard. If Sakura didn't already love Sasuke she would fall for the Kitsune right then and there.

Sakura just kind of stood there for a while hoping the Kitsune would talk again but when all he did was lay his hand on her back and gesture for her to voice what he said she figured she wouldn't get to hear it again for a while. She was now much more thankful for this job. If she got to hear the Kitsune whisper in her ear like that for the remainder of most her life then she would be content with just that.

Sakura just realized that she would probably be competing a lot with the other handmaiden on who the Kitsune would talk to most. So she straightened up to clearly voice what he had just said. If she wanted to do this more often she had to make sure her first time was perfectly done. She turned to the king and got in a half bow standing before talking.

Kitsune's order or not it's rude for someone below the King to tell him to leave. "My King, the Kitsune wishes for your depatcher so that he can address us." Sakura with as much respect as she could put in her voice. The King eyes widen in surprise with that. But he didn't question the Kitsune's wishes and made quick haste to leave. Naruto kind of wanted to chuckle at that. No one followed his wishes faster then the king. Though Naruto suspected that it was because he didn't want Naruto to go on a rampage through the city like he use to do.

Of course Naruto would never do that again... but the king didn't need to know that. Once the king was gone. Naruto took Sakura's hand again to help her down and back in line with the rest of his court. When she was back in place Naruto gave the biggest, friendliest, most toothy smile he could. Which only made him look even more beautiful.

Hinata felt her hand twitch wanting to cover her eyes in respect. She never guessed it would be so difficult to just look at him. Though doing so did go against every thing she was ever taught as a child like all the citizens of the world not just their kingdom. "Now that he's gone let me tell you about what were going to be doing today." Naruto said casually catching them all off guard even Sasuke. After how Naruto treated his last court Sasuke didn't expect him to talk this much.

Naruto found all their shocked expressions very amusing, especially Sasuke's. He was so cute when he was surprise. But Naruto made sure not to show this amusement. He didn't want to give them any reason to feel inferior to him. He wasn't to be their friend not just their job. "I want to show you all where we will spend most of our time during the day. As you know I don't leave the castle often for obvious reasons. But the king has ensured that I have all that I need here." Naruto continued he noticed they were all paying very close attention to everything he was saying. Like if they missed anything it would result in failer.

Naruto kept talking ignoring the mental notes they seem to be making. "First I will show you to our floor. It is where all your rooms are as well as mine and the Shukaku when he comes to visit." as Naruto said that he couldn't help but feel his spirits go down a little. It had been about a year since Gaara left in search of the rest of their pack and no leads had come up yet.

Gaara tended to send very short reports every month by letter. Even when he's writing Gaara never has much to say so they generally never exceeded half a page. But even though there short Naruto always enjoys getting word from his friend. He did miss him deeply. Which is why he is looking forward for the next couple of days Gaara had written in his last letter that he would be coming to visit soon. Naruto noticing his thoughts were getting off track continued with his break down of the day.

"After I show you were your rooms will be and you've dropped off your things. I will show you to my in door garden where I keep my foxes. Just so you know there are currently four now not just three. We never made the officially announcement of the new one. You will be introduce to them all when we get there. Afterwards I will show you to the general area of the castle woods where my secret hut is." Naruto said referring to his and Sasuke's secret tree house they built themselves in the castle woods.

After having a couple of dates there they decided to put up something more permanent there that they could always meet at. Everyone knew that the Kitsune likes to wander the woods alone from time to time and suspected that he has some place to stay when he does. Problem is no one can ever find it. But that was because Naruto put a spell on it were only those he allows to find it can. That being only himself, Sasuke, Kiba, and Gaara.

Naruto was reluctant at first to let Kiba and Gaara know where his and Sasuke's private place was but Kiba and Gaara were eventually allowed to know just incase of emergencies and they needed to be found fast. Naruto was even considering should he get close enough t him that he would eventually allow his knew court to know where it is too.

Naruto let himself come back to reality and continue talking. he really needed to get a handle on his day dreaming. Well he did spend years doing it while he was waiting for Sasuke. Damn it he's doing it again. "I won't show you where my hut is exactly, but I'll show you the general area you can be and call out to me. It will be a distance that I can hear you clearly. After I of that it will be getting dark and I will need the help of my new handmaidens to get ready for bed." Naruto said looking at an excited Sakura and a blushing Hinata.

He didn't actually need their help to get ready but it was a nice bonding time for him and his previous handmaidens he hoped it would be the same for his knew ones. When Naruto was finish he asked "Does anyone have any questions?". Naruto wasn't surprise when one step up. It was the female priests Naruto hadn't caught her name yet... actually he hadn't asked any of their names. He'd have to do that later.

Temari raised her hand unsurely. She wasn't really sure how to address the Kitsune. She like everyone else had always adored him as this unreachable godly figure and this belief had only been strengthen upon the sight of him, but despite his all powering aura there was something very welcoming and layed back about him. He was just so... down to earth.

"Yes umm... how will that take so long it will be dark?" She asked the Kitsune had only mention a few things and it didn't really seem like such a short tour would take all day. Naruto seem confused by her question until he realize what she meant. He gave a gentle smile before answering. "Well..." Naruto paused waiting for to give her name. "Temari" She said quickly. "Well Temari we aren't just going to go to these places were going to play." Naruto said with a very child like smile of excitement.

Sasuke almost swooned it was so adorable. But everyone else didn't seem to share his thoughts they looked to in shocked by what he said. The Kitsune the most dignified, strong, supreme, all powerful being want to... play with them? That didn't make since at all! If there was anyone he would ever play with at all it would be another being like himself. Not such lowly beings as them.

"W..what?" Naruto was surprise to hear that come to his pretty eyed handmaiden. She had been so shy and quite this whole time that he didn't expect her to speak all day. But it made him happy all the same. He turn to her with a slightly wider smile locking eyes with her because he wanted to let her know he was happy she spoke. But his smile only seem to intimidate her because she quickly lowered her head and put a hand over her mouth. As if berating herself for speaking.

Naruto pouted. Was he really that scary? He didn't get why she didn't like him. If only Naruto knew that Hinata was fighting down her sudden urge to run into his arms and hug him while gushing over that fact he smile at her. She turned her head away a bit to hide her blush that was starting to take over her whole face.

"Well you didn't think we were just going to go and not do anything. This is a day for me to get to know all of you. And I look forward to it very much. If were going to be spending so much time together I would very much like to be your friend. So tell me will all of you spend this day with me and be my friend?" Naruto said with a wide grin. And in that moment everyone in his court thought the same thing.

 _"Who could say no to that face."_


	41. Chapter 41

**IMPORTANT A/N:**

 **So I'm guess you guys are wondering why I haven't updated. We'll the truth is I have no idea how to end this story. Sure I know the next couple of chapters but I don't know how to end. And to be honest I only really wrote this because I wanted to make a fluff story between Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **But now that it's so long I need a bigger development. That's why I will be taking suggestions in the reviews. So please put how you think the main plot should go and I'll pick one I'm interested in.**

 **And I'm already considering the 'finding other tailed beast' route but I need new ones. PM me or review so ideas.**

 **Please and Thank you.**

 **Also while we wait for that check out my new story Angel's and Devils. It's mostly humor and despite having angels and devils it doesn't really mention god and the devil or traditional church values sooooooo... just a forewarning.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

 **Soon sorry I was gone so long. But my laptop broke and I still haven't really got a new one but the one I use for school took away a lot of their blocking system which previously blocked this website so I couldn't upload from it, but now I can use this one instead unless they block it again.**

 **But anyways expect chapters for my stories soon.**

 **I promised I wouldn't abandon my stories and I meant it.**


	43. Chapter 43

**OKAY SO I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT ALL MY STORIES WILL BE TRANSFERRED AND CONTINUED ON WWW ARCHIEVESOFOUROWN COM UNDER THE SAME AUTHOR AND STORY NAMES.**


End file.
